Kamen Rider Blade: The Last Battlefight
by whateverizm
Summary: Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu sejak Battlefight kedua. Undead yang pernah tersegel sepuluh tahun lalu kembali lepas dari segelnya. Dua orang siswa SMU dipilih untuk menggantikan dua rider lama. Mampukah mereka menyegel kembali semua undead yang terlepas?
1. Prolog: The Stalemate

**Prolog**

**The Stalemate**

_Sebuah hutan bambu di pinggir pantai, 2004_

...dua sosok itu berhadapan di hutan yang sepi itu. Yang satu seorang pria berambut coklat, bercelana jins hitam, berjaket biru indigo dengan lambang "B.O.A.R.D" di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Wajahnya terlihat babak belur. Darah merah menetes dari mulutnya, menandakan bahwa ia manusia. Sosok yang satu lagi seorang pria berambut hitam, berjubah panjang warna _beige_, bercelana jins biru gelap. Darah hijau menetes dari luka di dadanya, menandakan bahwa ia undead.

Kedua sosok itu masih terus berhadapan dengan diam. Sampai si manusia membuka mulutnya...

"Semua Undead sudah tersegel... Kaulah yang terakhir, Joker!"

Si Undead, Joker, pun menjawabnya...

"Kau dan aku... hanya bisa saling mengerti dengan bertarung!"

Mereka masih diam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum si manusia mengeluarkan henshin bucklenya. Di waktu yang bersamaan, Joker menampakkan beltnya sendiri, yang merupakan bagian tubuhnya sendiri, juga model dari henshin buckle si manusia yang dihadapinya sekarang... tidak... model dari semua rider system yang pernah diciptakan di muka bumi ini.

Joker mengacungkan sebuah kartu, di mana di sana tersegel undead terkuat sepanjang sejarah, Chalice the Legendary. Sementara itu, si manusia sudah mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke sebelah kiri badannya. Kemudian, kedua sosok itu pun meneriakkan sebuah kata yang menandakan perubahan wujud mereka...

"HENSHIN!!!"

"HENSHIN!!!"

_**" TURN UP! "**_

_**" CHANGE! "**_

...beberapa saat kemudian, kedua sosok itu sudah berganti rupa. Si manusia berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider terkuat yang masih tersisa, sedangkan Joker kembali meminjam wujud dan kemampuan Chalice.

Dan pertarungan mereka pun dimulai...

**********

* * *

...bunyi pedang dan armor beradu, sabetan yang seolah menyobek angin, dan kiai -teriakan perang- terdengar sampai di kejauhan. Rupanya Blade dan Chalice-Joker masih terus saling bertukar serangan fisik, entah itu sabetan pedang, pukulan, atau tendangan. Masing-masing dari mereka berusaha untuk tetap bisa berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing. Masing-masing mengeluarkannya serangan yang seolah tidak mengijinkan lawan mereka untuk bernafas, apalagi menggunakan card yang mereka miliki. Pertarungan ini terus berlangsung dalam kondisi stagnan, dimana tidak jelas siapa yang memimpin atau siapa yang dalam posisi terjepit.

Namun keadaan ini tidak berlangsung lama. Blade menemukan daerah yang terbuka di pertahanan Chalice, setelah Chalice gagal menyarangkan sabetan besarnya ke arah Blade. Blade pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, dan menyarangkan tendangan ke arah perut Chalice yang terbuka, menyebabkan chalice terpental sejauh beberapa langkah ke belakangnya.

Sampai Chalice berhenti berguling lalu berdiri kembali, itu sudah cukup memberikan waktu singkat namun berharga untuk Blade, untuk menggunakan form terkuatnya, King Form. Dengan segera blade menggesekkan kartu Evolution Caucasus ke Rouse Absorbernya, yang sejak tadi telah terisi dengan Absorb Capricorn .

**" Evolution King! "**

Semua 13 kartu milik Blade pun beterbangan ke udara -termasuk Change Beetle , Absorb Capricorn , Evolution Caucasus , yang seharusnya sedang digunakan-, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Blade. Satu persatu kartu tersebut bersatu dengan armor blade, diakhiri dengan Evolution Caucasus yang menjadi Breastplate Armor untuk King Form, ditandai dengan lambang Caucasus Undead di plate armor tersebut yang menggantikan lambang spade yang biasanya. Rouzernya -pedang yang digunakannya sejak tadi- menghilang, digantikan sebuah pedang besar dan berat, King Rouzer. Blade kini telah berubah menjadi King-Blade.

Mengetahui dirinya dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan, Chalice-Joker terpaksa kembali ke wujud aslinya, wujud terkuatnya, wujud yang ia benci, Black Joker. Dengan segera ia merangsek ke arah Blade yang baru saja berubah jadi King-Blade.

King-Blade menyadari gerakan Joker tersebut, dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi menarik -lebih seperti memerintahkan kartu-kartunya untuk lepas dari armornya sementara- 5 kartu: Time Scarab , Fusion Eagle , Absorb Capricorn , Evolution Caucasus , dan Change Beetle , kemudian memasukkan kartu-kartu tersebut ke dalam King Rouzernya satu persatu...

_**" Spade Ten, Jack, Queen, King, Ace. "**_

_**" ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH! "**_

Kartu-kartu tersebut berubah menjadi proyeksi yang mirip seperti proyeksi kategori ace saat Blade melakukan henshin, hanya kali ini proyeksinya berwarna emas, dan lebih memperlihatkan detail dari masing-masing kartu tersebut, tidak cuma lambang undeadnya saja. King-Blade mengangkat king rouzernya, kemudian berlari menerjang proyeksi-proyeksi tersebut, dimana masing-masing proyeksi terserap ke dalam King Rousernya, dan mulai menghilang berurutan begitu King-Blade keluar dari sana, kemudian menyambut serangan Joker dengan sabetan rousernya...

"HEAAAAAAEEEE!!!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Pedang pendek Joker dan King Rouser milik King-Blade beradu. Akibat kekuatan yang sama besar dari kedua belah pihak, energi tubrukan masing-masing serangan mereka pun berubah menjadi shockwave raksasa -dengan radius sekitar 5 Km-, mengakibatkan mereka berdua terpental ke pojok lain dari hutan tersebut.

Setelah pendaratan yang keras, keduanya masih terbaring untuk beberapa saat, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatan mereka untuk berdiri dan melajutkan pertarungan mereka, kemudian berdiri kembali dengan sempoyongan. Seakan tidak peduli kondisi tubuh masing-masing -atau mungkin sudah kehilangan akal-, King-Blade dan Joker -yang kehilangan senjata mereka akibat ledakan barusan- melanjutkan pertarungan mereka, hanya dengan tinju saja.

Selama satu jam, kedua belah pihak hanya saling bertukar pukulan. Sekeras apapun pukulan yang mereka lancarkan, lawan masing-masing tidak ada yang bergeser posisinya sedikitpun. Setelah satu jam yang serasa panjang, Joker dan King-Blade melancarkan pukulan terkuat -setidaknya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga mereka-, yang menyebabkan lawan masing-masing terlontar ke belakang sejauh beberapa langkah begitu pukulan masing-masing mendarat ke tubuh lawannya.

Setelah pukulan terakhir tersebut, King-Blade masih bisa berdiri, walau sempoyongan. Namun tidak untuk Joker. Joker sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdiri, apalagi melanjutkan pertarungan. Sambil terbaring, dia pun mengakui kekalahannya...

"Aku kalah... segel aku. Lakukan sekarang..."

...namun King-Blade diam bergeming.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Lakukan sekarang! Atau aku akan tetap menjadi pemenang Battle Fight ini! Kau tahu kan apa artinya itu?"

Joker melihat lawannya dengan lebih jelas. Kondisi King-Blade agak aneh. Di matanya, semua undead yang bergabung dengan Blade -yang direpresentasikan oleh ukiran lambang masing-masing undead di seluruh tubuh King-Blade- seakan terlihat "hidup". Lambang-lambang itu berdenyut-denyut, kadang terdistorsi.

Pemandangan itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu, bukannya menyegel dirinya, King-Blade malah melepas bucklenya, lalu membuangnya ke tanah, membuatnya kembali ke wujud manusianya...

"...a...apa??"

...namun pemandangan di depannya yang seharusnya biasa ia lihat -proses kembalinya blade ke wujud semula- terasa sangat mengerikan baginya!

Seharusnya wujud di depannya adalah seorang manusia yang dikenalnya. Memang sekilas ia kembali ke wujud manusianya. Tapi darah hijau menetes dari mulutnya, tangannya, dan luka di kaki kirinya. Manusia tidak mungkin berdarah hijau seperti dirinya. Apalagi sejak tadi sampai saat ini darah yang menetes darinya berwarna merah, seperti umumnya manusia biasa. Terlebih lagi, manusia didepannya sekarang memiliki sabuk yang sama sepertinya...

"...jangan-jangan... tidak... tidak mungkin!"

Joker mulai menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Ia berdiri, kemudian dengan susah payah menggesekkan kartu "Spirit Human" yang dimilikinya ke sabuknyaa, untuk kembali -meminjam- wujud manusianya...

**" Spirit "**

Joker pun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya...

"...Kau telah menjadi... undead?"

Pria di depannya cuma mengangguk pelan.

"...kenapa kau... lakukan ini...?"

Joker berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Sebuah prasasti -Stone of Sealing- terbang ke arah mereka, dan mendarat tepat diantara mereka. Prasasti tersebut memancarkan gelombang suara yang hanya bisa dimengerti undead. Joker makin mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang...

"Master bilang... dua undead telah dikonfirmasikan eksistensinya... Battle Fight kembali dimulai!"

Manusia di depannya -sekarang undead sepertinya- meneruskan kalimatnya...

"...sampai tinggal seorang undead yang tersisa...kan?"

Joker cuma mengangguk pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pria di depannya meninju prasasti tersebut sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Namun tampaknya usahanya sia-sia saja. Pecahan-pecahan prasasti itu bergerak ke arah jurang, kemudian kembali ke wujud asalnya. Pria tersebut kembali membuka suara...

"Aku... tidak akan bertarung!"

Joker mendekati pria itu, namun dengen segera pria itu membentak...

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Mendengar teriakan pria itu, Joker menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Pria itu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya...

"Kita ini undead. Selama kita tidak bertarung, Battle Fight tidak akan mencapai klimaksnya. Kiamat pun tidak akan datang..."

Pria itu menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkannya...

"...karena itu, kita tidak boleh bertarung. Karenanya pula, kita tidak boleh berdekatan!"

Joker membalas kata-kata pria itu...

"Sejauh apapun kita terpisah, Master akan memanggil kita, untuk mengikuti naluri bertarung kita. Itulah takdir kita sebagai undead..."

Pria itu hanya menjawab...

"Aku akan bertarung melawan takdirku... dan menang!"

Joker terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya bertanya...

"Itukah jawabanmu?"

Pria itu mengangguk pelan, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya...

"...kau, hiduplah berbaur dengan manusia-manusia lainnya..."

Pria itu membalikkan badannya, lalu melangkah beberapa langkah menjauhi Joker, sebelum Joker menghentikannya dengan pertanyaannya lagi...

"kau sendiri, mau ke mana?"

Pria itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Joker, dan menjawab pertanyaannya...

"aku akan pergi sejauh mungkin, ke tempat di mana kita tidak bisa saling bertemu, di mana kita tidak bisa saling berhubungan. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Pria itu tersenyum, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Joker...

**********

* * *

Waktu berlalu, semua luka yang diakibatkan oleh Battle Fight sebelumnya mulai menutup.

Semua kartu telah dikumpulkan untuk disembunyikan di tempat yang aman, agar tidak disalah-gunakan. Pengecualian untuk kartu Spirit Human -di mana dalam kartu tersebut tersegel undead yang dipercaya sebagai nenek moyang manusia, Human Undead- yang dimiliki oleh Joker, agar ia bisa tetap hidup bersama manusia.

Sementara itu, keberadaan Kamen Rider Blade tidak diketahui. Ia membuang jatidiri manusianya demi keselamatan dunia, juga demi sahabatnya. Sampai saat ini dia masih terus bertarung melawan takdirnya, di manapun ia berada...

~~FIN~~

* * *

_SMU Akatsuki, 3 Februari 2014_

Di atap gedung, tampak seorang gadis berseragam SMU yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal. Biasanya, karena cukup luas, atap sekolah selalu penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di sana. Namun, karena sekarang masih bulan Februari -bulan terakhir musim dingin-, biarpun salju sudah mulai berkurang banyak, suhu udara di sana masih terlalu dingin. Tidak akan ada yang mau keluar bermain di sana dalam suhu sedingin itu. Bisa dibilang cukup aneh kalau gadis itu mau berada di tempat sedingin itu. Tidak jika ia tak duduk di dekat _exhaust pipe_ dari penghangat gedung sekolah.

"..aargh! Biar dibaca berkali-kali juga buku ini masih bikin bingung! Apa maksudnya epilog buku ini?? Kenapa harus nanggung begini sih???"

...sambil menggerutu gadis itu menutup buku tebal yang dari tadi dibacanya untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang di sekolahnya. Tertulis [i]"Legend of Kamen Rider"[/i] di sampul depan buku itu, dengan ilustrasi punggung Kamen Rider Blade, tokoh utama buku -novel- itu, juga tokoh yang benar-benar ada. Novel yang pernah jadi best seller beberapa tahun lalu, namun masih laris sampai sekarang, bahkan sudah dicetak dalam berbagai edisi...

"Teng! Teng! Teng!"

Bel berbunyi, tanda waktu istirahat siang sudah selesai, dan jam pelajaran berikutnya segera dimulai. Gadis itu pun beranjak dari atap sekolah lalu berjalan ke arah tangga untuk menuju kelasnya...

"Pip! Pip! Pip!"

...namun, baru berapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi, membuatnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu mengangkat handphone-nya...

"...halo? Shachou? Maaf ya, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat sudah mau selesai... eh, undead? Tapi sekarang pelajaran mau... BOLOSS??? YANG BENAR SAJA??? ...i-iya, iya, oke, nggak ada orang lain, aku tahu itu! Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang!"

Gadis itu menutup handphonenya, lalu kembali menggerutu...

"Argh! Padahal nilai ulangan Sejarah Jepang-ku kemarin pas-pasan! Moga-moga Miyuki mau meminjamkan catatannya lagi!"

Gadis itu berbalik arah. Bukannya ke arah tangga ke bawah, ia malah berlari ke arah ujung bangunan. Sambil berlari, gadis itu mengeluarkan henshin buckle dari balik roknya, memasukkan selembar kartu ke dalamnya, lalu meletakkannya di pinggangnya...

"...SSSSRRRRRRKKKKK!!!"

...seketika itu juga, berlembar-lembar kartu berwarna perak keluar dari buckle itu, mengelilingi pinggangnya, lalu membentuk sebuah sabuk di sana.

Sambil terus berlari, gadis itu mengepalkan tinju kirinya dengan siku membentuk sudut 45 derajat, mengayunkannya ke depan dadanya, lalu meneriakkan sesuatu...

"HENSHIN!!!"

...kemudian memutar slot kartu di bucklenya dengan tangan kanannya, sambil memutar tinju kirinya ke arah kiri...

_**" TURN UP! "**_

...seketika itu juga, sebuah layar proyeksi berwarna merah keluar dari bucklenya dan melayang di depannya, yang kemudian ditembusnya. Sekeluarnya dari sana, penampilan gadis itu berubah total. Gadis yang dari tadi masih berseragam sekolah itu kini telah terbalut pakaian ketat serba merah. Di dadanya terpasang armor baja. Punggung tangan, bahu, lutut, betis, serta sepatunya juga ditutupi beberapa lembar lempengan baja. Di pinggangnya tergantung sepucuk pistol besar berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya. Ia juga mengenakan helm bermotif kumbang rusa. Secara umum, penampilannya seperti Kamen Rider. Rupanya, gadis ini adalah Kamen Rider Garren yang sekarang.

Garren -gadis tadi- langsung melompat dari atas gedung berlantai empat itu begitu sampai pinggir gedung...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Future Garren**

_"ssrrrrkkkk....hidup...kazu...."_

_"...Ichi...tak sa....diri!!!"_

_"...cepat! kelu....da...sini!!!!"_

_"...jangan biarkan......sia-sia..."_

_"...kita akan bertemu lagi! pasti!"_

_"...nee-san!!!"_

_"...GLARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"...srrrraaaaarkkkk!!!!"_

_"...E=mc^2...e=2πi^-1..."_

_"................sssrrrkkk!!"_

_**********  
_

* * *

_Apartemen kecil dekat SMU Akatsuki, 4 Februari 2014_

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Semua penghuni apartemen sudah sejak tadi meninggalkan kamar masing-masing, entah untuk bekerja, sekolah, atau kuliah. Kecuali seorang penghuni...

"ZzzZzz....NGGROOOKKK!!! ....ZzzZZZzzzZz....NGGROOOKKK!!!"

Di kamar nomor 7 apartemen ini, tinggal seorang siswa SMU, sendirian. Ia masih meringkuk di dalam selimut yang melapisi futon tempatnya tidur. Rambutnya yang agak panjang dan berwarna kecoklatan -tidak jelas warna asli rambutnya atau warna cat rambut- terurai berantakan. Air liur menetes dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

Sudah lima tahun ia tinggal di sini, sejak pindah dari Hokkaido waktu SD untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di kota ini. Selama itu pula, kebiasaan bangun siangnya yang terjadi minimal tiga kali seminggu itu masih terus berlanjut. Seperti saat ini...

"ZzzZzz....NGGROOOKKK!!! ....ZzzZZZzzzZz....NGGROOOKKK!!!"

Jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.12 pagi. Seharusnya anak yang sedang tidur nyenyak di futon-nya itu sudah bangun sejak tadi, karena 48 menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan terbangun. Ia masih terus tidur dengan nyenyaknya sambil mengorok. Padahal jam beker digitalnya sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam lalu, dan diulang-ulang terus setiap sepuluh menitnya. Tampaknya kerja sambilannya di malam sebelumnya lumayan menguras tenaganya...

Walaupun begitu, sepertinya beberapa saat lagi anak itu akan terbangun dari tidurnya...

"...ukh! ...gah!"

...anak itu mulai bergerak-gerak dengan liar dalam tidurnya. Ekspresinya yang sejak tadi tenang seperti bayi berubah jadi ekspresi bingung bercampur ketakutan. Setiap detiknya, gerakan anak itu makin menjadi-jadi... sampai akhirnya...

"WAAAAAA!!!!"

...anak itu terbangun mendadak sambil berteriak ketakutan. Keringat dinginnya mengucur deras, sampai membuat kaos oblong yang dikenakannya basah kuyup. Anak itu melihat sekeliling kamarnya, lalu mengambil nafas panjang...

"....haaah! Mimpi itu lagi!"

Anak itu menepuk wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

Sejak sebulan lalu, ia hampir selalu terbangun

oleh mimpi yang selalu berulang. Di mimpi itu ia bisa melihat koridor sebuah rumah sakit atau fasilitas medis sejenis, letusan senjata api, dan ledakan raksasa. Mimpi itu selalu diakhiri dengan sederetan rumus dan formula matematis dan ilmiah -yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu namun tanpa sadar terpatri dalam otaknya- yang tertulis di sobekan kertas, papan tulis, atau layar televisi, yang semuanya melayang-layang dengan kecepatan tinggi di sekitar anak itu. Mimpi yang tidak bisa dibilang buruk, namun karena selalu berulang-ulang hampir setiap hari jadi dianggap mimpi buruk olehnya. Walaupun begitu, ia selalu ingin tahu apa maksud mimpi itu sebenarnya...

Anak itu mengambil jam beker digital yang terletak di samping futonnya. Air mukanya langsung berubah begitu melihatnya...

"...si...sial! Lagi-lagi aku kesiangan! Jam pertama Sejarah Jepang, aku tidak boleh terlambat!!!"

Ia pun buru-buru bangun dari futonnya -tanpa merapikannya dulu-, berlari ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi -dengan kecepatan kilat-, lalu buru-buru mengganti pakaian yang dikenakannya -kaos oblong dan celana pendek- dengan seragam sekolahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, anak itu sudah ada di jalanan di luar apartemennya, dan bersiap lari.... sebelum menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya...

"...lho? Ini kan seragam musim semi???? Gawat, aku salah kostum!!!"

Ia pun segera berbalik ke arah apartemennya lagi, namun langsung menghentikan niatnya...

"Ah bodo amat! Ini sudah akhir musim dingin, pakai pakaian begini juga nggak bakal masuk angin"

...dan ia pun membalikkan badannya kembali ke arah sekolahnya, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya...

**********

* * *

_SMU Akatsuki, 4 Februari 2014_

Jam besar di gedung sekolah menunjukkan pukul 07.35 pagi. Anak itu sudah sampai di depan gerbang depan sekolahnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia berhenti sebentar sambil menunduk dan memegangi lututnya untuk mengatur nafasnya lagi. Jarak sekolahnya dari apartemennya memang tidak jauh, tapi minimal 6 blok dari sana. Dalam kondisi normal, setidaknya butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai sini dari apartemennya. Tapi ia bisa mengurangi waktu tempuhnya menjadi 13 menit -ia berangkat pukul 07.22 pagi- dengan berlari sekencang-kencangnya sampai membuatnya terpaksa memakai tenaga cadangannya. _Coba aku punya sepeda atau motor_, gumamnya lesu.

Beberapa siswa siswi bersliweran melewati gerbang sekolahnya itu. Artinya, anak itu masih belum terlambat. Ia pun bernafas lega. Namun, tak lama kemudian, matanya terlihat siaga, lalu berbalik dengan cepat dan menangkap tangan seseorang di belakangnya...

"ADADADAWWW!!! SAKIITTT!!! HENTIKAN KAZUMAAAA!!!!!!"

Terdengar jeritan kesakitan pemilik tangan yang diremas anak itu. Anak yang dipanggil dengan nama Kazuma itu cuma menghela nafas panjang, tanpa sedikitpun mengendurkan cengkeramannya...

"Kintama ya? Sudah kubilang, jangan mendekatiku dari belakang diam-diam seperti itu! Kalau ini di SMP mungkin kamu sudah masuk rumah sakit gara-gara ini"

Rupanya pemilik tangan itu sahabatnya sejak SMP. Ia berambut hitam cepak, dengan puluhan jerawat yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tinggi badannya sekitar 171 cm, tidak jauh beda dengan Kazuma. Ekspresi kesakitan terlukis di wajahnya. Ia mulai memprotes...

"...namaku KINTARO bukan KINTAMA!!! Sampai kapan kamu mau plesetin nama orang terus hah?? Lagian, kamu itu sudah di Akatsuki 2 tahunan, bukan di Yagami lagi!! Mana ada anak sini yang mau memukulmu dari belakang kayak dulu ADADADAAWW!!!"

"...kamu ini emang nggak tau terima kasih ya... coba kalau aku nggak begini, nggak akan ada yang bisa melindungimu waktu SMP dulu tahu!"

"...ma...makanya!! Aku sudah bantuin kamu buat masuk sini sebisaku, nggak cukup ya?? POKOKNYA LEPASIIINN!!!! AAAARGGHHH!!!"

Kazuma pun melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan Kintaro. Sambil meringis kesakitan, Kintaro menyeringai...

"...bisa nggak sih sesekali santai dikit di sekolah? Kalo gini terus kamu nggak akan punya pacar sampai lulus nanti lho..."

Mendengar kalimat sahabatnya itu, Kazuma jadi sebal...

"...bah! Ngaca dulu gih! Emang kamu punya?"

Kalimat balasan Kazuma tadi membuat Kintaro tertunduk lesu...

"...nggak!"

"Makanya, jangan ungkit-ungkit pertanyaan yang nggak-nggak kaya gitu! Lagipula, sendirian itu lebih enak tahu!"

Kintaro terdiam mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. _Sendirian lebih enak katanya... ternyata kamu lebih menganggap serius masalah itu ketimbang aku yah. Bertahanlah Kazuma! Semoga kehidupan cintamu lebih baik semester depan_, batinnya. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia bisa merasakan kalau sahabatnya itu jauh lebih kesepian dibanding dirinya.

Sambil meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke gedung sekolah, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka lagi...

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana yang lain?"

"Ah, Tanaka sama Ito ya? Paling udah di kelas. Mereka kan bareng melulu kalo berangkat. Udah jadian kali!"

"Lah, mereka kan sepupu, mana mungkin jadian. Lagian, rumah mereka kan emang tetanggaan"

"...Kazuma, sepupu itu bisa menikah tahu."

"...iya juga sih. Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya kamu naksir Tanaka?"

Air muka Kintaro berubah muram begitu mendengar kata-kata Kazuma barusan...

"...zzzz! Udah deh, kamu yang bilang jangan ngomongin beginian tadi, sekarang malah dilanjutin lagi"

"Wah, mukamu merah tuh hihihihi. Aku benar ya?"

"Nggak!"

"Dia kan drummer kamu, kalian pasangan groove hebat kalau di panggung, masak iya nggak ada perasaan sama sekali?"

"NGGAK! Mendingan mati daripada naksir dan jadian sama cewek cebol sadis itu!"

"...uegh!"

Kazuma kaget mendengar jawaban Kintaro barusan. Kalau orang yang mereka bicarakan ada di sini,

Kintaro tidak akan selamat...

"...siapa barusan yang kamu bilang sadis dan cebol?"

...terdengar suara seorang siswi dari belakang mereka. Mereka pun menoleh bersamaan ke arah asal suara itu. Terlihat seorang siswi di sana. Tingginya sekitar 152 cm, relatif pendek kalau dibandingkan dengan tinggi rata-rata siswi seusianya jaman sekarang.

Rambutnya yang agak ikal dan panjang sebahu dibiarkan tergerai. Tubuhnya diliputi berbagai aura berat, termasuk aura membunuh. Tampaknya orang yang mereka bicarakan sudah ada di belakang mereka, siap untuk meluapkan kemarahannya...

"...hi...HIIIIEE!!!!"

Seketika itu juga, Kintaro merespon aura membunuh itu dengan bersembunyi di balik punggung Kazuma. Kazuma yang menyadari situasi berbahaya di sekitarnya itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan...

"...lho, Tanaka, mana Ito? Bukannya kalian bareng melulu?"

"Takeru kan ikut klub baseball, dari subuh udah berangkat buat latihan pagi, masuk tim 1 sih. Ngomong-ngomong, minggir sebentar, aku mau bicara sama cecunguk di belakangmu itu. Ngomong apa kau barusan?"

Kazuma tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi dalam pertengkaran mereka. Ia pun menyingkir ke samping...

"Silahkan!"

"HIIIEEE!!!"

Tapi Kintaro tidak mau menyingkir. Ia terus memegangi seragam Kazuma, dan terus menempel di punggungnya...

"Oi, Kintama!! Berani berbuat harus berani bertanggung jawab dong!! Jangan jadi pengecut, cepat minggir dari punggungku dan minta maaf sana!!!"

"Ini kan gara-gara kamu nanya yang nggak perlu! Lagian bisa nyebut namaku dengan benar nggak sih??"

"Bodo amat! Aku nggak mau ikutan! Pokoknya, cepat minggir dari punggungku sekarang juga!"

"Ogah!"

"Minggir!!"

"OGAH!!!"

"MINGGIR KATAKU!!!"

"AKU MASIH KEPINGIN HIDUP!!!"

...sementara itu, darah Tanaka sudah mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi lebih lama...

"MINGGIR DARI SANA!!! DASAR BANCI!!!"

"...eh?"

...dan melontarkan tinju kirinya ke arah kepala Kintaro yang nongol dari punggung Kazuma. Namun, Kintaro lebih gesit darinya, dan menghindari tipis pukulan itu sambil menarik seragam Kazuma, membuatnya harus menerima tinju Tanaka dengan kepalanya...

"DUAAAKKK!!!"

"AARRGHH!!!"

Akhirnya kepalan tinju Tanaka benar-benar sudah terlanjur mendarat tepat di mata kanan Kazuma, membuat Tanaka menyesal telah melontarkan tinjunya...

"...ups... maaf Ichinose..."

...terlambat. Aura membunuh terlanjur mengalir deras dari tubuh Kazuma, sampai-sampai siswa-siswi lain yang sedang lewat di dekat mereka bisa ikut merasakannya dan segera menyingkir dari sana. Bahkan Tanaka yang sejak tadi masih marah jadi merinding ketakutan...

"...hi...HIEEEE!!!"

"Oi! Togawa! Hentikan dia! Kamu tahu kan kalau dia begini bisa bahaya??"

"Ogah! Kamu yang nonjok, kamu dong yang nyetop!"

"Mana bisa!! Aku ini cewek!! Lagian, kamu yang lebih dekat sama dia kan?"

"Sekali ogah ya tetap ogah!"

"Terus kita harus gimana??? Kalau dibiarin bisa ada pembantaian kayak waktu SMP lho!!!"

"Mana kutahu!!!"

Sementara itu, Kazuma yang dari tadi diliputi aura membunuh berteriak dengan suara menggelegar...

"AAAHH MOU!!! KENAPA SIH AKU HARUS SELALU TERLIBAT URUSAN RUMAH TANGGA KALIAN??? BISA NGGAK SIH KALIAN DAMAI SEKALI-SEKALI??? ATAU KALAU MAU BERANTEM SEENGGAKNYA NUNGGU AKU NGGAK ADA DULU!!! BISA NGGAK???"

Pasangan yang sejak tadi bertengkar itu pun terdiam, dan menjawabnya bersamaan dengan takut-takut...

"...i...iya, bisa kok.... ahahahahaha..."

_Ini kan salahmu! Mustinya kamu nggak perlu bawa-bawa Tanaka segala! Dasar muka badak_, batin Kintaro. Namun, sepertinya Kazuma bisa membaca isi hati Kintaro...

"...aaah? Ngomong apa kamu tadi?"

"...HIIIEEEE!!! NGGAK KOK... NGGAAAAK!!!"

"...ya sudah. Kalau sudah mengerti, jangan diulangi lagi. Ini yang terakhir, awas kalau begini lagi!"

Kazuma mengeluarkan ancaman sambil menggemeretakkan sendi-sendi jari tangan kirinya yang setengah mengepal dengan tangan kanannya, membuat pasangan di depannya tidak berani membantahnya...

"...ng...nggak akan diulangi kok. Janji!"

Dengan menggerutu, Kazuma berbalik menuju gedung sekolah tempat kelasnya berada sambil memegangi mata kanannya yang agak memar gara-gara pukulan Tanaka tadi. Sementara itu, pasangan yang ia tinggalkan sudah mulai bertengkar lagi di belakangnya, membuatnya menghela nafas panjang...

"...aaaah, dasar ga bisa dibilangin! Padahal kalau mau jujur kalian kan bisa langsung jadian, ga perlu pake berantem sambil bawa-bawa orang lain kaya gini segala!"

Kazuma menggerutu. Sambil terus berjalan, Kazuma melirik jam besar yang tertempel di gedung sekolahnya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 7.50, 10 menit sebelum pelajaran mulai...

"Masih sepuluh menit. Tumben amat hari selasa aku bisa tepat waktu..."

"OOOII! Ichinose!"

...suara seseorang memotong lamunannya. Kazuma menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Terlihat seorang siswa yang berlari dari lapangan ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tingginya sekitar 160 cm pas. Rambutnya yang agak ikal dan pendek melambai-lambai mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Kazuma membalas sapaan anak itu...

"Ah, Ito ya? Bukannya kamu ikut latihan klub?"

Rupanya anak itu salah satu dari teman Kazuma yang tadi sempat dibicarakan. Ito menjawabnya...

"Baru aja selesai. Mana ada latihan klub yang boleh mengganggu jam pelajaran? Makanya ikut klub dong!"

"Nggak deh, aku nggak tertarik masuk klub. Mending kerja sambilan buat makan dan sekolah, ketimbang ngabisin waktu percuma di sekolah"

"...sayang banget, padahal kemampuan fisikmu kan bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, mana yang lain?"

"Tuh, lagi berantem di belakang..."

Ito menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk jempol Kazuma. Di kejauhan, tampak pasangan Kintaro-Tanaka yang sedang bertengkar di sana... tepatnya Tanaka sedang mengejar-ngejar Kintaro sambil memutar-mutar tasnya untuk digunakan sebagai senjata. Sebutir keringat dingin mengalir di wajah Ito setelah melihat adegan itu...

"...weh! Begitu lagi?"

"Kasih tahu mereka supaya jadian sekalian! Aku bosan terlibat pertengkaran suami-istri itu!"

Ito melirik wajah Kazuma. Begitu melihat memar di mata kanannya, ia mengerti...

"...kamu kena pukul Rika?"

"Dilihat juga udah jelas kan? Sepupumu itu mengerikan kalau diusik. Mana si Kintama pake singgung-singgung tinggi badannya pula tadi..."

Ito terdiam sebentar mendengarnya. Memang, gen keluarganya tidak memungkinkannya atau sepupunya memiliki tinggi badan minimal 170 cm, tinggi badan rata-rata siswa SMU jepang. Ia memang tidak begitu menyesali tinggi badannya yang cuma segitu -toh posisinya di timnya sebagai catcher, posisi yang jarang sekali membuatnya harus melompat-, tapi Tanaka benar-benar sangat memikirkan hal itu. Wajar kalau sepupunya itu marah jika disinggung soal tinggi badannya...

"Aku mengerti, tapi nyuruh mereka jadian juga bukan ide bagus. Kalau kamu aja bisa dibikin memar, apa kabarku nanti?"

"...iya juga... Bah! Mau nggak mau aku yang musti minggir kalau pas mereka ada dua-duanya!"

"Hahahahahaha! Sabar ya! Eh, ngomong-ngomong, udah dengar gosip ini belum? Katanya ada Kamen Rider di sini kemarin!"

Kazuma yang mendengar kata-kata Ito barusan langsung terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tertarik dengan gosip itu...

"Serius?"

"Ada anak kelasku yang lihat sekilas rider itu melompat dari atap gedung sekolah ke bagian belakang gedung pas istirahat siang selesai"

"...dari atap gedung... berarti rider itu orang sini dong?"

"Entahlah. Kemungkinan besar begitu. Bisa guru sini, bisa murid seperti kita, atau bahkan bibi kantin..."

"...bah! Kantin kan di lantai bawah. Masak dia musti susah-susah naik ke atap buat henshin?"

"Hahahaha, iya juga sih. Kalau menurutmu, siapa?"

Kazuma berpikir sebentar, lalu mengutarakan pendapatnya...

"Murid jadi rider agak-agak aneh deh, soalnya terlalu muda buat jadi rider. Kamen Rider kan udah ada dari jaman kita masih SD. Kalau guru atau pelatih klub olahraga sih, banyak kemungkinannya. Terutama pelatih klubmu yang sangar itu."

"Siang kemarin kan dia lagi belanja perlengkapan klub di toko olahraga dekat sekolah bareng kapten, nggak mungkin lah. Kalau menurutku sih, Kamijo-sensei yang paling pas."

"...hah? Wali kelasku? Dia kan wanita! Lagian, biarpun dia galak, dia kan nggak punya kemampuan fisik yang cukup buat jadi rider"

Ito menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban Kazuma, lalu kembali bersuara...

"Bukan dia! Kamijo-sensei yang satunya!"

Kazuma terdiam mendengar jawaban Ito barusan. Lalu, dengan sedikit memprotes ia menjawabnya...

"Bah! Apalagi si mesum itu! Dia memang guru olahraga, juga pelatih basket, tapi kamu pernah lihat dia main nggak? Pernah lihat dia mempertontonkan bakat fisiknya? Nggak kan?"

"Weits! Jangan salah! Biar begitu, waktu dia masih sekolah di sini 10 tahun lalu, dia berhasil membuat timnya membawa pulang piala inter-high ke sini lho! Dia itu Power Forward legendaris sekolah ini! Lagian, guru olahraga kan emang jarang pamer fisik jaman sekarang"

"Ya ya ya, dia emang sering pamer-pamer prestasi lamanya itu padaku, apalagi waktu mau coba merekrutku. Tapi aku yang paling kenal dia! Dia itu tipe kepala encer, bukan tipe olahragawan. Entahlah kalau sepuluh tahun lalu..."

Ito sampai takjub mendengar keluhan Kazuma barusan...

"Weh, sampai segitunya... Emang dia melakukan apa aja sih ke kamu?"

"...banyak. Rata-rata rekrut paksa ke klubnya, atau sengaja nambah batas ketinggian palang waktu tes lompat tinggi, dan hal-hal sejenis lainnya"

"hah? emang boleh begitu? Kok aku nggak pernah dengar ya?"

"Korban tes sialan itu cuma aku, yang lain dikasih normal. Waktu dia tanya: _yang lain setuju nggak kalau batas Kazuma kunaikkan?_ ke anak-anak sama sekali nggak ada yang nolak. Diadukan kepala sekolah juga percuma! _Direktur sekolah bilang oke jadi saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa_, gitu katanya! Bah!"

"Tapi kamu selalu lolos tes kan? Kemampuan fisikmu kan emang diatas rata-rata..."

"...gara-gara itu reputasi 'monster' yang kumiliki dari jaman baru masuk sekolah ini jadi nggak bisa ilang! Jangankan cari pacar, temanku di sini juga cuma kalian bertiga sama seorang dari kelasku!"

Kazuma pun menunduk lesu. Ito mencoba menghiburnya dengan menepuk punggungnya...

"Sabar, berdoa saja semoga semester depan kamu lebih beruntung!"

"...yaaah semoga saja. Makasih sudah mencoba menghiburku. Omong-omong, rider mana yang terjun bebas dari atap kemarin?"

"Kalau sekujur tubuhnya berwarna merah, cuma Garren kan?"

"Ooh..."

Sejak peristiwa serangan monster yang melanda hampir seluruh Jepang sepuluh tahun lalu, sebuah novel yang menceritakan kisah nyata perjuangan para Kamen Rider melawan monster-monster itu terbit dan jadi best seller, bahkan hingga sekarang. Akibatnya, keberadaan Kamen Rider yang dulunya cuma dianggap sebagai gosip belaka jadi diakui oleh hampir seluruh orang Jepang, sehingga pembicaraan seperti ini pun makin marak dan wajar, terutama di kalangan anak sekolah.

"Ups, udah sampai kelasku nih! Sampai ketemu lagi waktu pulang!"

Kazuma sudah sampai di kelasnya, kelas 2-B.

"Sama, kelas kita kan tetanggaan. Oke, sampai ketemu lagi!"

...dan mereka pun masuk kelas masing-masing...

**********

* * *

_Gang kecil di samping sebuah convenience store dekat SMP Yagami, April 2011 -tiga tahun lalu-, pukul 04.00 sore_

Setiap hari, gang di samping convenience store ini selalu penuh dengan siswa-siswa berandalan SMP Yagami yang nongkrong di sini, untuk menghabiskan waktu ketika membolos, untuk merokok dan minum-minum -sesuatu yang terlarang untuk siswa SMP di bawah umur seperti mereka-, atau sekedar kumpul-kumpul dan tertawa bersama seperti biasanya. Tak terkecuali hari itu. Seperti biasanya, mereka pun berkumpul di situ, cuma menyisakan separuh gang untuk dilewati. Toh tidak ada orang yang akan berani melewati gang itu kalau mereka masih di situ. Tidak ada orang waras yang mau lewat di depan gerombolan berandalan itu, kecuali teman mereka, anggota Yakuza, atau orang yang benar-benar kuat.

Namun, ada yang berbeda. Kali ini benar-benar ada orang yang berani melewati gang angker itu. Seorang siswi SMP. Tinggi badannya sekitar 160 cm. Rambut panjangnya yang berkilau dibiarkan tergerai. Sebagian wajahnya agak tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya itu, namun masih bisa terlihat kecantikannya yang tidak biasa untuk ukuran siswi SMP. Seragamnya masih terlihat rapi walaupun sudah jam segini. Ia sama sekai tidak mempedulikan berandalan-berandalan yang masih asyik mengobrol sambil pamer "prestasi" kenakalannya masing-masing. Mereka pun tidak menyadari kalau gadis itu sedang lewat di depan mereka, sampai salah seorang dari mereka menyadarinya...

"O...oi! Apa-apaan kamu?"

Seketika itu juga, gerombolan berandalan itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk teman mereka. Mereka pun sadar apa yang telah terjadi, dan segera berdiri mengelilingi gadis itu. Dalam sekejap, gang yang lebarnya cuma sekitar 4 meter itu langsung terlihat penuh...

"Oi, nee-chan! Tahu nggak ini tempat apa?"

Salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut panjang acak-acakan -sepertinya yang dianggap bos oleh mereka- menyeringai ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu cuma menjawab sekenanya dengan tenang...

"Entahlah. Yang pasti ini jalan umum di sebelah konbini. Emang kenapa?"

Jawaban singkat gadis itu membuat sebagian dari mereka terusik, dan mulai ribut sendiri-sendiri. Buat mereka, jawaban gadis itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan respek kepada bos mereka. Bos mereka mengangkat tangannya untuk menenangkan mereka.

"...bukan, bukan. Ini memang jalan umum di sebelah konbini, tapi pernah dengar nggak kalau di sini itu daerah kami, anak Yagami?"

"...nggak tuh. Katanya ini jalan umum, berarti semua orang boleh lewat dong?"

...air muka si bos berandalan itu mulai berubah sedikit. Tampaknya gadis di depannya benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, atau mungkin sedang mempermainkannya...

"...dengar ya nee-chan! Sebelum jalan ini kami kuasai, semua orang memang boleh lewat! Tapi sekarang, jalan ini punya kami! Kalau mau lewat sini, kalian harus minta izin dulu sama TJ-sama, baru boleh lewat! Tentunya ada harga yang harus dibayar!"

Dengan arogan, bos berandalan itu menghampiri gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak menjawab lagi, namun masih tetap tenang. Bos berandalan itu mulai menyadari desain seragam gadis itu yang cuma sedikit berbeda dengan seragam sejenis rata-rata...

"...oh, seragam SMP Akatsuki! Kayaknya hari ini kita bakal pesta nih!"

"...hah?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

...dalam sekejap, tawa pun meledak di antara gerombolan beerandalan itu. Bos mereka pun melanjutkan omongannya lagi...

"...begini ya nee-chan. Biasanya anak sekolahmu itu sumber pendapatan utama kami, karena kebanyakan anak orang kaya. Biasanya kalau lewat sini mereka bakal ditarik pajak 75%. Karena nee-chan lumayan cantik, jadi kami cuma minta 50%. Gimana?"

"...oooh!"

Gadis itu mulai mengerti apa maksudnya. Dengan santai, ia merogoh saku roknya, dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana, kemudian melemparkannya dengan jempolnya ke wajah bos berandalan itu...

"Adoh!"

Setelah menabrak dahi bos berandalan itu, benda itu terpantul sedikit dan jatuh di genggaman tangannya. Ia pun melirik benda di genggamannya itu, dan terkejut dibuatnya...

"...se...seratus yen????"

Rupanya benda itu adalah koin 100 yen. Gadis itu menjawab...

"50 persen kan? Uang yang kubawa cuma 200 yen, separuhnya berarti 100 yen kan?"

Mendengar itu, bos berandalan itu mulai menampakkan ekspresi kemarahan di wajahnya...

"Jangan main-main! Mana mungkin tuan putri kaya raya sepertimu cuma bawa 200 yen?"

Ekspresi wajah gadis itu berubah sedikit marah mendengar kalimat barusan. Dengan suara agak bergetar, ia membalas kalimat itu...

"...maaf ya, jangan sembarangan menyamaratakan siswa Akatsuki! Nggak semua siswa sekolahku anak orang kaya seperti katamu! Aku dapat beasiswa, dan aku tinggal sendirian, tanpa keluarga! Artinya, aku membiayai hidupku sendiri! Seharusnya sampah sepertimu bangga dan berterimakasih bisa menikmati separuh hartaku hari ini!"

"Apa???"

"Brengsek!!!"

Gerombolan di sekitar gadis itu mulai ribut lagi. Kali ini, tidak seperti tadi, bos mereka diam bergeming. Beberapa saat kemudian, tawanya pun meledak...

"...ha...hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

...setelah tawanya berhenti, ekspresi wajah bos berandalan itu kembali tenang. Ia pun bersuara lagi...

"...sudah lama tidak ada yang memanggilku 'sampah'. Normalnya, orang yang memanggilku seperti itu akan kuhabisi, apalagi kalau dia tidak bawa uang! Tapi, berhubung kau bawa 'sesuatu' yang lain, kau kumaafkan!"

Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya, bos berandalan itu menjentikkan jarinya. Saat itu juga, kedua temannya langsung memegangi lengan gadis itu dengan erat. Bos berandalan itu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi...

"...maksudku, ayo bayar dengan tubuhmu!"

Bos berandalan itu menampakkan ekspresi sadis dan penuh nafsu, sambil menjilati lidahnya. Sementara itu, gerombolan itu mulai tertawa lagi...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"GREEBBB!!!"

"...uegh!!"

"BRUKKK!!!"

"...eh?"

...namun tawa mereka pun segera terhenti begitu salah seorang teman mereka yang memegangi gadis itu dari sebelah kiri jatuh tersungkur. Mereka segera melihat teman mereka yang jatuh tadi. Teman mereka itu tengah meringkuk di tanah menahan sakit sambil memegangi kemaluannya. Air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan busa...

"...sa...satake!!!!"

"Bangsat!!! Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya???"

Gerombolan itu mulai ribut lagi. Gadis itu cuma menjawab sekenanya...

"Haaaah! Kecil amat! Sori ya, adik kecil kalian itu tidak cukup berharga untukku."

"...a..apa katamu???"

Rupanya gadis itu telah melakukan sesuatu ke kemaluan teman mereka dengan cepat, kemungkinan ia meninjunya, atau bahkan meremasnya sekuat tenaga.

"BANGSATT!!! KUBUNUH KAUU!!!!"

Temannya yang tadi juga ikut memegangi tangan gadis itu langsung mencoba meraih kerah seragam gadis itu, namun...

"HAAAAAA!!!"

"..a...apa???"

...gadis itu langsung mengcounternya dengan bantingan punggung ke tanah... tidak, ia langsung melempar anak itu ke tembok gang...

"DRAAAKKK!!!"

"...uh!!!"

...setelah menabrak tembok dengan kepalanya dan jatuh ke tanah, anak itu tidak bergerak lagi. Tubrukan barusan membuatnya langsung pingsan di tempat. Teman-temannya yang melihat itu terdiam. Mereka tak menduga teman mereka bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah seperti itu, oleh seorang gadis pula. Sementara itu, bos mereka menepukkan tangannya berkali-kali, tanda ia takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya...

"Hebat! Kuat juga kamu, nee-chan!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, dan membalas kalimatnya...

"Kuat? Aku cuma memanfaatkan tenaga temanmu yang bodoh itu. Jadi, urusannya sudah selesai kan? Kamu sudah terima 100 yen-ku. Nggak ada gunanya diteruskan"

Bos berandalan itu tertawa sebentar mendengar kata-kata gadis itu, lalu membalasnya...

"Aku masih belum menyerah soal tubuhmu. Sekuat apapun kamu, di sini masih ada total 13 orang termasuk aku sendiri. Emang kamu bisa menghadapi semuanya?"

Gadis itu menepukkan telapak tangan kanannya ke wajahnya begitu mendengar jawaban bos berandalan itu. Berikutnya, dengan marah, ia mengancam bos berandalan itu...

"Kuberitahu sesuatu ya. Moodku lagi jelek hari ini. Makin jelek lagi begitu ketemu gerombolan sampah seperti kalian! Sekarang pilih, biarkan aku pergi atau masuk kamar mayat!"

Kalimat gadis itu barusan langsung membuat gerombolan itu terkaget-kaget -tak terkecuali bos mereka-, sebelum akhirnya api kemarahan benar-benar membakar

mereka...

"...b...brengsek!!"

"Kurang ajar!!!"

Bos berandalan itu kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk menenangkan teman-temannya...

"...oh, begitu jawabanmu? Ya sudah. Anak-anak! Lakukan sesuka kalian! Tapi jangan berlebihan ya!"

Teman-temannya langsung menjawab perintah bos mereka dengan gembira...

"YAAYY!!"

"OKE!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"MAMPUS KAU!!!"

Sedetik kemudian, gerombolan itu pun menyerbu gadis itu secara serentak...

**********

* * *

"....uegh!"

"uhuk!!!"

"argh!!!"

"...se...setan!!"

Suasana gang itu sangat kontras dibandingkan beberapa menit sebelumnya. Gang itu masih dipenuhi siswa berandalan seperti tadi. Bedanya, mereka tidak sedang nongkrong sambil bersenda gurau. Masing-masing dari mereka tergeletak begitu saja di sana dengan berbagai cedera dan luka-luka, dengan pose berbeda-beda pula. Ada yang tergeletak di tengah jalan begitu saja, ada yang tertelungkup dengan bokong nungging, ada yang masuk ke tempat sampah, dan bahkan ada yang tertelungkup dengan wajah menempel di selangkangan temannya yang terkapar di tanah.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit sejak gerombolan itu menyerbu gadis itu, mereka harus mengakui kekuatan gadis itu. Gadis itu mengalahkan mereka semua dalam waktu sesempit itu, cuma dengan mengalami sedikit luka gores di paha kanannya.

"...hi...HIIIII!!!!"

Bos berandalan itu berteriak ketakutan setelah mengalami neraka 10 menit itu. Gadis itu melangkah ke arah bos berandalan yang terluka parah itu. Begitu sampai di depannya, ia meraih kerah seragam bos berandalan itu...

"...so? Masih ingin menikmati tubuhku?"

Bos berandalan itu sekarang bisa melihat langsung wajah gadis yang merenggut kerah seragamnya itu dari dekat. Wajahnya masih tetap cantik, namun ada yang berbeda. Mata gadis itu lebih merah ketimbang sebelumnya, dan menatapnya dengan bengis, membuat rasa takutnya terhadap gadis itu makin menjadi-jadi...

"HIIIIII!!! NGGAAAK!!! AMPUN!!!! AMPUNI AKUUUU!!!!!!"

"Ah? Masih kepingin? Kalau gitu coba sentuhan lembut kakiku dulu ya!"

"DUAKKK!!!"

"GHAAHHKKK!!!"

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan mangsanya -apalagi mendengarkan keluhannya-. Tanpa ampun, ia melesakkan kaki kanannya ke tulang rusuk bos berandalan itu, membuat beberapa ruas tulang rusuknya patah. Gadis itu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama...

"Gimana? Masih kurang?"

"...cu...cukup!!! To...tolong

...hentikan!!!"

"DUAAAKKKK!!!!"

"GYAAAAA!!!!!"

Kali ini, gadis itu menendang tulang keringnya sekuat tenaga. Kali ini tidak sampai patah, namun rasa sakitnya sudah cukup untuk membuat bos berandalan yang mulai kehilangan suaranya itu kembali berteriak keras...

"masih mau lagi?"

"...to...tolong!!! Aku...min...ta...maaf!!! Am...puni...aku!!!"

Air mata pun mengalir di wajah bos berandalan itu. Ia yang sejak tadi arogan sekarang menangis seperti anak kecil. Ia sudah tidak ingin menderita lebih lama lagi. Namun, gadis itu sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Amarahnya sudah menguasai akal sehatnya...

"Oh, sekarang ingin dibelai ya? Boleh!"

...dan tinju kanan gadis itu pun melayang ke arah wajah bos berandalan yang sudah penuh memar dan luka itu. Kurang dari sedetik lagi kepalan tinju gadis itu akan mendarat di situ. Namun...

"HENTIKAN!!!!"

...teriakan seseorang menghentikan gerakan tangannya, tepat sebelum tinjunya mendarat persis di hidung bos berandalan itu. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah asal teriakan tersebut.

Di sana, di ujung gang yang berhubungan langsung dengan jalan raya, ia bisa melihat seorang siswa SMP yang berseragam sama dengan gerombolan yang baru saja ia habisi itu. Rambutnya yang agak panjang berwarna kecoklatan. Matanya menatap tajam gadis itu. Di hidungnya, persis di antara kedua matanya, ada segaris bekas luka. Ia mengenakan sepatu kets butut yang diinjak begitu saja seperti sandal, dengan kaus kaki pendek berwarna putih kusam. Tangan kanannya menenteng kantong belanjaan dari convenience store -kemungkinan isinya snack, bento box, atau semacamnya-.

Anak itu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi...

"...kamu sudah menang! Kalau diterusin dia bisa mati lho!"

Bos berandalan yang juga mendengar suara anak itu ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak itu. Seketika itu juga, tubuhnya pun langsung gemetar ketakutan...

"...ke...kerberos!"

"...eh?"

"...apa?"

Beberapa temannya yang mulai sadar langsung melihat ke arah yang sama begitu mendengar ucapan bosnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun bereaksi seperti dia...

"...hi...HIIII!!!!"

"KERBEROS!!!"

"ITU KERBEROS!!!"

"Ngapain dia di sini???"

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, mereka pun langsung merapat minggir ke tembok gang, membuat gang yang tadi penuh itu jadi terasa lengang. Anak yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Kerberos' itu cuma garuk-garuk kepala sambil mengeluh melihat reaksi berandalan-berandalan itu...

"...haaah, kenapa sih orang suka ganti-ganti nama orang lain sembarangan!"

Sementara itu, gadis itu melepaskan bos berandalan yang tadi dihajarnya, melemparkannya begitu saja ke ujung lain gang...

"BRUKK!!!"

"...uhuk!"

...lalu menghampiri anak yang menghentikannya tadi...

"Kamu teman sampah-sampah ini?"

Anak itu cuma garuk-garuk kepala mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, lalu menjawabnya dengan santai...

"....yaah, dibilang nggak juga, mereka satu sekolah denganku. Dibilang

iya, aku nggak gitu kenal sama mere..."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kuanggap kamu teman mereka kan??"

...gadis itu memotong kalimat anak itu tanpa ragu-ragu. Reaksi anak itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya, cuma garuk-garuk kepala...

"...makanya, aku ini cuma kebetulan satu sekolah dengan mereka, kenal juga nggak..."

"Nggak usah banyak alasan! Kamu lawanku berikutnya, bersiaplah!!"

"...uegh?"

Anak itu kaget mendengar bentakan gadis itu barusan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau akan ditantang berkelahi di tempat yang jarang ia lewati. Sementara itu, rasa takut makin menghantui sebagian berandalan yang sudah sadar. Tampaknya mereka bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi kalau gadis yang baru saja menghajar mereka itu sampai berkelahi dengan anak itu...

"...a...apa katanya?"

"...di...dia nantang Kerberos!"

"INI GAWAT!!! LARI!! LARI!!!!"

"HHIIIIII!!!!!"

"...o...oi!!!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, berandalan-berandalan itu langsung berlari lintang-pukang ke arah jalan raya, meninggalkan bos mereka dan teman-teman mereka yang masih belum sadar. Sementara itu, anak itu mulai kebingungan. Biarpun ia ditakuti oleh berandalan-berandalan itu -sampai mendapat julukan Kerberos-, pada dasarnya ia tidak suka berkelahi, apalagi kalau lawannya seorang gadis seperti yang dihadapinya sekarang. Ia pun mencoba bernegosiasi dengan gadis itu...

"Oke, kenapa aku harus melawanmu? Aku cuma lewat sini karena dengar ribut-ribut barusan. Kayak yang kubilang barusan, kamu sudah menang, nggak usah diperpanjang lah. Lagian, aku kan sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya sama mereka..."

"DIAM! NGGAK PERLU TANYA JAWAB LAGI!! BERSIAPLAH!!! HAAAAA!!!!"

"...o...oi!! Tunggu dulu!!!"

...gadis itu sama sekali tidak berniat mendengarkan perkataan anak itu. Ia langsung berlari ke arah anak itu sambil merentangkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka lebar. Rupanya gadis ini menggunakan gaya bertarung gulat bebas -sesuatu yang agak aneh karena dilakukan oleh gadis SMP yang bertubuh langsing itu-. Anak itu mulai gelagapan sendiri melihat lawannya yang makin mempersempit jarak antara mereka...

"...uegh!"

Dengan segera, anak itu melepaskan belanjaannya, dan langsung pasang kuda-kuda rendah dengan posisi kaki kiri di depan, untuk mengantisipasi serbuan gadis itu...

"HAAAAAA!!!"

...begitu sampai di depan anak itu, gadis itu langsung memukulkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah anak itu. Untuk mengantisipasinya, anak itu cuma melakukan tangkisan dengan tangan kirinya...

"GREBB!!!"

"...eh?"

Namun, serangan gadis itu cuma tipuan. Bukannya mendorong jatuh anak itu, ia malah menangkap tangannya yang teracung untuk menangkis serangannya. Sejak awal, Incarannya memang bukan mendorong jatuh anak itu, melainkan menangkap tangan lawan yang sudah ia perkirakan akan datang untuk menyambut serangannya, kemudian melempar anak itu -dengan memanfaatkan tenaganya- ke belakang, atau cukup mengacaukan kuda-kudanya untuk kemudian menjatuhkannya dengan jurus lain. Seharusnya begitu, namun...

"...a...apa? Kenapa seberat ini??"

Anak itu tetap diam bergeming di tempatnya. Posisinya sama sekali tak bergeser 1 cm pun. Gadis itu benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya. Pada dasarnya, jurus tarikan barusan memang lebih efektif digunakan

kalau lawannya melakukan serangan, bukan bertahan seperti yang dilakukan anak itu. Walaupun begitu, seandainya lawannya berniat bertahan pun, seharusnya ia bisa mengacaukan keseimbangannya sedikit, lalu langsung memanfaatkan itu untuk melakukan kuncian, atau menyambungnya dengan jurus bantingan lainnya.

Tapi anak itu berbeda dibandingkan lawan-lawannya tadi. Ia sanggup mengatur pusat gravitasi tubuhnya sedemikian rupa sehingga kestabilan tubuhnya sanggup membuat tubuhnya terasa berat seperti batu. Akhirnya, gadis itu sadar kalau lawan di depannya bukan lawan sembarangan, dan langsung melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu melompat ke belakang...

Sementara itu, anak itu mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu. Ia bisa melihat mata gadis itu yang sekarang memerah, dengan pandangan bengis, penuh dengan keinginan membunuh. Ia sadar kalau gadis itu dalam kondisi berserk. Ia pun mencoba menasehati gadis itu...

"...biar kuberi saran. Tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan perlahan. Lakukan itu berkali-kali sampai kamu tenang..."

"DIAM! KITA SEDANG BERKELAHI SEKARANG! JANGAN BICARA YANG NGGAK PERLU!!"

"...uegh!"

...sedetik kemudian, gadis itu sudah kembali berada di depan anak itu dan melancarkan rentetan tinju dan tendangan dengan kecepatan yang sulit diikuti mata, gerakan yang sulit dilakukan kalau tidak memiliki kelenturan tubuh yang luar biasa. Tampaknya gadis itu memang tidak berniat mendengarkannya. Mau tidak mau, anak itu harus menghadapi gadis itu dengan serius...

"BAK!! BUK!! DRAAKK!!"

"UGH!!"

"HAAAAA!!!"

"DAK!! DRAAKK!! DUAK!!!"

"...geh!"

...dengan susah payah, ia menangkis rentetan serangan gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menyerang -dan pada dasarnya ia memang tidak berniat menyerang-. Berikutnya....

"GREBB!!"

"...uegh!"

...gadis itu kembali berhasil menangkap sebelah lengan anak itu. Kali ini ia merasakan tangkapannya tidak seberat tadi. Rupanya ia berhasil mendapatkan celah pertahanan anak itu. Ia cuma tinggal membanting anak itu saja. Namun...

"HEEAAAAEEE!!!"

"...a...apa?????"

...secara refleks anak itu bisa mengembalikan pusat gravitasi tubuhnya sekaligus melempar balik gadis itu ke udara -cuma dengan sebelah tangannya yang tercengkeram tadi-, searah dengan arah serangan gadis itu...

"KYAH!!"

"...ga...gawat! Aku malah keterusan!"

Anak itu sedikit menyesali reaksi mendadak yang dilakukan tubuhnya itu. Ia langsung berharap agar gadis itu tidak mengalami pendaratan keras...

"TEPP!!"

...dan tampaknya ia tidak perlu khawatir, karena gadis itu baru saja mendarat dengan dua kaki, setelah sebelumnya bersalto sekali di udara, membuatnya sedikit kagum. Berikutnya untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling diam, mengatur nafas sambil menganalisa lawan masing-masing.

_Anak ini sama sekali tidak berniat menyerangku dengan sengaja. Tapi kuakui dia kuat! Posisi badannya yang hampir tidak berubah, otot lengannya yang keras, bahkan bisa mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya sambil melemparku balik... Ketimbang kerberos, anak ini lebih mirip daruma! Dia benar-benar tipe kelemahanku_, batin gadis itu.

Sementara itu, anak itu berpikiran lain. Gadis itu benar-benar mengingatkannya akan lawan terkuatnya sebelumnya. _Cewek ini bener-bener paling susah dilawan! Kecepatan geraknya, kelenturan badannya, sampai caranya salto di udara tadi... ini sih Ishii versi cewek! Untung dia nggak pegang pisau lipat kayak Ishii_, batin anak itu.

Setelah puas menganalisa lawannya, gadis itu memulai pertarungan mereka lagi. Ia kembali merangsek ke arah anak itu...

"HAAAAA!!!"

"BAK!! BUK!! DRAAKK!!"

"...KH!!"

"DAK!! DRAAKK!! DUAK!!!"

"...argh!"

Pola yang sama terulang lagi. Menyadari kalau anak itu sama sekali tidak berniat menyerangnya, gadis itu pun mundur lagi. Merasa diremehkan, ia pun membentak ke arah anak itu...

"BRENGSEK!!! BISA SERIUS DIKIT NGGAK SIH??? KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MAU MENYERANG???"

"...makanya, kamu itu sudah menang. Lawanmu kan sudah kalah semua tadi. Berkelahi denganku sama saja berkelahi lawan penonton, pihak netral. Nggak ada gunanya..."

"DIAM!!!"

"...argh! Susah amat sih bilangin cewek ini!"

Gadis itu kembali merangsek ke arah anak itu. Anak itu sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menghadapi pola yang sama dengan tadi. _Kalau nggak bisa dibilangin, baiknya cewek ini musti dibiarin nyerang sampai capek. Moga-moga aja bisa diajak omong kalau udah kecapekan_, batin anak itu. Keputusan yang salah...

"HAAAAAA!!!!"

"DRAAAKK!!!"

"...GYAKH!!"

...karena kali ini gadis itu langsung menendang sebuah titik di lutut kanannya yang banyak saraf, menyebabkan rasa ngilu di lututnya. Akibatnya, keseimbangan tubuhnya pun langsung rusak...

"...ga...gawat!!!"

"HAAAA!!!!"

...gadis itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Kaki kiri yang tadi digunakannya untuk menendang lutut anak itu ia gunakan lagi untuk berpijak di lutut kanan anak itu, kemudian dengan memanfaatkan pijakan itu ia naik sambil menghantamkan lutut kanannya ke wajah anak itu...

"DUAAAKK!!!!"

"GHAAAHKK!!!"

...dan membuatnya terhempas mundur ke belakang sejauh tiga langkah, dengan posisi tubuh yang masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Anak itu sampai terkagum-kagum dibuatnya...

"...gila! Sampai _Shining Wizard_ juga dia kuasain! Kalo gini caranya sih kapan selesainya....lho, mana dia???"

...gadis itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Untuk sekian detik, anak itu menoleh ke sana kemari saking bingungnya, sebelum akhirnya menemukan gadis itu di udara...

"HAAAAAA!!!!"

"...geh??"

...gadis itu sedang melancarkan _overhead drop kick_ dari udara, langsung ke arah wajah anak itu. Anak itu sama sekali tidak mengira kalau gadis itu sanggup melakukan itu, tepat setelah ia menendang wajahnya dengan lututnya tadi. Ia cuma bisa berusaha menahan serangan langsung itu dengan wajahnya, karena ia tidak sempat melindungi wajahnya dengan tangannya...

"DRAAAAAKKKK!!!!!"

"...GUHAKK!!!"

"SREEEETT!!!"

...akhirnya overhead drop kick gadis itu mendarat tepat di dahi anak itu, membuat posisi anak itu mundur sejauh empat langkah. Sementara itu, ia sendiri kembali mendarat di tanah dengan kedua kakinya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah anak itu untuk melihat hasil serangannya barusan, namun...

"...a...apa?"

...gadis itu tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya. Anak itu masih berdiri tegak, sambil menatapnya tajam. Serangan terkuatnya tidak mengakibatkan efek apapun, kecuali membuat anak itu terhempas mundur empat langkah tadi. Akal sehat gadis itu mulai kembali lagi secara perlahan. Rasa takut mulai merasuki tubuhnya. Ia pun mulai mundur secara perlahan...

Namun beberapa saat setelah itu, ekspresi mengerikan anak itu sudah tergantikan dengan senyum ramah yang mengembang, membuat gadis itu kaget dan jadi salah tingkah. Anak itu mulai mengajaknya bicara lagi...

"Sudah kubilang tadi kan? Kamu sudah menang. Omong-omong..."

...suara anak itu mulai tersendat. Darah mulai mengalir dari kepalanya ke wajahnya -bekas tendangan gadis itu tadi-. Rupanya serangan gadis itu mulai berefek. Anak itu meneruskan kalimatnya dengan susah payah...

"...nai...su...pan...tsu..."

"...eh?"

"BRUKKK!!!"

...anak itu pun akhirnya terkapar di tanah, dengan darah muncrat dari kepala...juga hidungnya -efek samping tambahan karena ia baru saja melihat celana dalam gadis itu saat melakukan drop kick barusan tanpa sengaja-, dan tidak bergerak lagi.

Menyadari maksud kalimat terakhir anak itu, wajah gadis itu pun langsung memerah seperti udang rebus. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di tanah, dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu dari sana...

Ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Hari itu mereka ingat dengan cara pandang masing-masing. Gadis itu mengingat tatapan mata tajam anak itu yang sanggup menanamkan rasa takut di hatinya di saat terakhir, sekaligus senyum ramahnya -yang tanpa ia sadari telah membuatnya menjadikan anak itu sebagai cinta pertamanya-. Sementara anak itu mengingat overhead drop kick gadis itu sebagai jurus paling sempurna dan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat, sekaligus "pemandangan indah" yang menyertainya. Anak itu pun menganggap gadis itu sebagai cinta pertamanya, namun secara sadar.

Kurang dari tiga tahun ke depan, takdir akan mempertemukan mereka berdua kembali...

**********

* * *

_SMU Akatsuki, Atap gedung kelas 1 & 2, 4 Februari 2014, pukul 11.45 siang_

Seperti kemarin, atap gedung masih kosong melompong di jam istirahat seperti ini, kecuali di dekat sebuah _exhaust pipe_ pemanas sekolah, di mana bisa terlihat seorang siswi berkacamata dengan rambut diikat yang sedang membaca novel "Legend of Kamen Rider" sendirian. Walaupun sudah membacanya sampai tamat berkali-kali, gadis itu masih tetap membacanya dari awal berulang kali. Seharusnya, hari ini ia bisa membaca dengan tenang seperti hari-hari kemarin, namun...

"...ZzzZzz....NGGROOOKKK!!! ....ZzzZZZzzzZz....NGGROOOKKK!!!"

...sejak awal waktu istirahat siang, ia harus bisa bersabar untuk membaca sambil diiringi suara mengorok seseorang yang sedang tidur di situ, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi di musim dingin seperti ini. Sejak tadi, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya -dan ia memang tidak berniat melihatnya-. Namun, kali ini kesabaran gadis itu mulai menipis. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk memprotes orang yang tidur tak jauh darinya. Ia menoleh ke arah orang yang tidur itu setelah berdiri.

Di situ, ia bisa melihat seorang siswa yang tidur di ujung lain atap, dekat _exhaust pipe_ yang lain. Rambutnya yang agak panjang berwarna kecoklatan. Di hidungnya, persis di antara ke dua matanya, ada bekas luka gores yang dalam. Mulutnya yang menganga lebar mengeluarkan air liur -sekaligus suara mengorok yang dari tadi mengganggunya-. Ia tidak mengenakan seragam musim dingin, malah cuma mengenakan kemeja putih dengan kaos oblong putih sebagai kaus dalamnya -pakaian yang sama sekali tidak memungkinkan orang biasa untuk tidur di tempat terbuka waktu musim dingin, bahkan di akhir musim dan di sebelah _exhaust pipe_ sekalipun-. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak tenang seperti bayi. Kepalanya bersandar di sebuah _duffle bag_ butut berwarna coklat yang penuh jahitan di sana-sini.

Sekali lihat, ia bisa langsung mengenali anak itu sebagai "orang diluar hukum" yang paling terkenal di sekolahnya itu, Kazuma Ichinose. Saat itu juga, ia bisa mengerti, kenapa anak itu bisa tidur di sana bahkan sejak sebelum jam istirahat dimulai. Kemungkinan besar ia baru saja diusir keluar kelas karena suatu hal, atau mungkin sengaja membolos satu mata pelajaran.

Melihat Kazuma -anak yang sedang tidur di depannya itu-, gadis itu jadi teringat peristiwa yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu, waktu ia bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Pertemuan yang kurang baik, karena mereka saling berkelahi saat itu, perkelahian yang ia menangkan dengan cuma-cuma -karena Kazuma sama sekali tidak berniat berkelahi dengannya-. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, siswa yang berasal dari SMP Yagami, gudangnya anak nakal dan calon anggota Yakuza atau Bosozoku itu bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Begitu pertama kali melihatnya waktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru, ia bisa langsung mengenalinya, namun sepertinya tidak untuk Kazuma. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali gadis itu waktu berpapasan dengannya di upacara yang sama. Penampilan gadis itu memang berubah total sejak masuk SMU. Rambut panjangnya yang dulu digerai begitu saja kini diikat rapi -walaupun saat di luar sekolah ia tetap menggerainya-. Ia juga mengenakan kacamata. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau ia tidak mengingatnya, toh tidak semua orang bisa ingat orang yang cuma ditemuinya sekali. Pada dasarnya, gadis itu juga tidak punya niat untuk bergaul dengannya.

Walaupun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan senyuman Kazuma tiga tahun lalu. Di matanya, ekspresi teduh Kazuma saat tidur itu benar-benar serupa dengan senyuman ramahnya saat itu, sesuatu yang jarang bisa dilihatnya karena berbagai keadaan. Niatnya untuk memarahi kazuma pun langsung hilang seketika begitu melihat wajah tidurnya itu...

"...uung!"

"...eh?"

...Kazuma terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sambil menggosok mata dan bibirnya, ia begumam sendiri...

"...ah nyenyak sekali tidurku. Sepertinya masih waktu istirahat..."

Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya tidur tadi sambil mengambil tasnya. Saat ia bermaksud berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, ia menyadari seorang gadis sedang mengamatinya...

"...hm?"

Ia melihat ke arah gadis yang sedang melihat ke arahnya itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat gadis berkacamata dan berambut panjang diikat itu. Gadis itu mendekap novel yang dari tadi dibacanya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dari kovernya yang cuma terlihat sebagian itu -karena ditutupi lengan gadis itu-, ia langsung mengenalinya sebagai "Legend of Kamen Rider", karena ia juga membacanya. Mengetahui itu -juga setelah melihat gadis itu mulai salah tingkah setelah kedua mata mereka saling bertemu-, ia pun mencoba menyapanya -sambil sedikit menggodanya-...

"Yo, kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Naksir ya?"

"...uh!"

Gadis itu tidak menjawabnya, dan malah berbalik lalu melangkah ke arah pintu menuju tangga ke lantai bawah...

"...lho?"

Reaksi gadis itu barusan membuat bingung Kazuma. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Kazuma pun mengikuti gadis itu sampai ke tangga...

"Kok lari? Aku kan cuma berniat menyapa! Ah, mumpung masih ada beberapa menit sebelum masuk, ngobrol yuk, sambil menghabiskan waktu!"

Gadis itu malah makin mempercepat langkahnya, dan langsung menghilang di tengah kerumunan siswa di lantai tiga. Kazuma cuma garuk-garuk kepala mendapat reaksi seperti itu.

"...apa kata-kataku salah ya?"

Rupanya ia tidak sadar kalau caranya menyapa tadi kurang tepat untuk orang yang baru dikenalnya...

**********

* * *

_SMU Akatsuki, 4 Februari 2014, pukul 02.45 siang_

Sekarang masih pukul 02.45 siang, belum waktunya pulang sekolah. Namun koridor lantai 3 -tempat kelas 2-A sampai 2-E berada- mulai dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang sedang lewat, semuanya menuju ke tangga ke lantai bawah sambil membawa tas masing-masing. Sudah pasti mereka akan pulang sekolah. Di Jepang, sekolah biasa berakhir sekitar pukul 04.00 sore. Di Akatsuki juga seharusnya begitu. Tapi ada pengecualian hari ini untuk kelas 2-B dan 2-C. Guru-guru yang seharusnya mengajar kelas-kelas itu di jam terakhir kebetulan sedang tidak masuk, karena sakit. Akibatnya, sekolah pun berakhir sejam lebih awal untuk siswa kelas-kelas tersebut.

Kazuma siswa kelas 2-B, karenanya ia pun jadi pulang lebih awal. Saat ini, ia sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah, dan sedang berjalan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Kalau sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, dialah yang pasti duluan sampai di gerbang dibandingkan siswa lainnya. Karena hidup sendiri, ia harus kerja sambilan untuk membiayai hidupnya. Karenanya, ia lebih memilih untuk pulang secepat-cepatnya ketimbang mampir-mampir dulu seperti siswa lainnya. Klub sekolah juga bukan sesuatu yang menarik untuknya. Andai ada klub Literatur atau Manga, mungkin saja ia akan ikut. Tapi Akatsuki lebih dikenal sebagai sekolah yang terkenal akan klub-klub olahraganya yang kuat, seperti klub basket, bela-diri, renang, atau baseball, klub-klub yang hampir selalu bisa menjadi juara prefektur setiap tahunnya, walaupun tidak begitu bagus di tingkat nasional. Akibatnya, sekolah pun akan lebih memberikan prioritas kepada klub-klub tersebut ketimbang klub non-olahraga, sehingga klub non-olahraga pun

tidak begitu banyak di sini.

Saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi gerbang sekolah, suara beberapa orang siswa menghentikan langkah Kazuma...

"Oooi!! Kazuma!!"

"Ichinose!!"

Kazuma menoleh ke arah gerbang. Dari kerumunan siswa yang pulang, terlihat tiga orang temannya -Ito, Tanaka, dan Kintaro- yang sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan mereka. Karena mereka siswa kelas 2-C, mereka juga bisa pulang lebih awal sepertinya. Kazuma membalas sapaan mereka...

"Kelas kalian juga udah bubaran ya? Tumben!"

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Kintaro membalas ucapan Kazuma...

"Gitu deh! Dari kemarin Takamine-sensei masuk rumah sakit gara-gara kecelakaan motor. Kalau patah kaki sih, minimal butuh waktu sebulan baru sembuh."

Kazuma takjub mendengar kabar itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau Takamine-sensei, guru fisika yang terkenal juga sebagai pelatih klub karate itu bisa terlibat kecelakaan sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit. _Kayak gimana yah tampangnya waktu dia kena kecelakaan?_ gumam Kazuma. Untuk sesaat, ia asyik membayangkan itu, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari kalau ketiga sahabatnya sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Tampaknya mood mereka sedang baik sore ini...

"...kalian kenapa sih? Tumben amat mood kalian bisa kompak tiga-tiganya! Emang ada apaan?"

Ito menjawab pertanyaan Kazuma dengan santai...

"Ada deh! Susah dijelasin lah. Kalau mau tahu, ikut aja ke taman kota bareng!"

"hah?"

Untuk sesaat, Kazuma diam sebentar untuk mencerna kalimat Ito tadi, sebelum akhirnya ia menampakkan ekspresi tidak tertarik dan menolaknya...

"...nggak deh, makasih! Kalian tahu kan sore ini sampe malem nanti aku harus kerja sambilan di konstruksi? Lagian taman di mana rumahku di mana..."

Kintaro langsung mencoba mematahkan alasan Kazuma tadi...

"Ah, malem ini! Masih ada 2 jam lebih kan sebelum jam setengah enam? Toh rumahmu dekat sama tempat kerjamu, ga bakal telat lah! Ayolah, ikut aja!"

"Kerjaan di konstruksi itu bikin capek tahu! Aku mau tidur sebentar buat jaga stamina..."

Kazuma langsung menolak ajakan Kintaro dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Namun, Kintaro tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia pun mencoba membujuknya kembali...

"Rumahku juga aslinya searah sama kamu kan? Malah lebih jauhan. Muter dikit satu dua blok nggak apa-apa lah!"

"...bukannya aku bilang kalau mau tidur tadi?"

"Kalau kamu tidur jam segini nanti malam malah nggak bisa tidur lho!"

"Siapa bilang? Kerjaanku bisa bikin tidur nyenyak begitu selesai saking bikin capeknya. Kalau nggak tidur bisa-bisa tenagaku habis duluan sebelum kerjaanku beres. Lagian mau ngapain sih? Kalau nggak jelas aku nggak ikutan ah! Biasanya endingnya bikin kecewa kalau begini..."

"Yaaah..."

Kintaro pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. Usahanya gagal. Kalau sudah seperti itu, susah mengajaknya tanpa memberi alasan yang sanggup mengubah pikirannya. Mengetahui itu, Tanaka pun meminta sepupunya untuk memberi tahu alasannya langsung...

"Takeru, kasih liat dia video yang kita dapat di kelas tadi! Percuma bikin kejutan kalau begini caranya..."

"...yaah, apa boleh buat..."

Sambil menghela nafas, Ito pun mengeluarkan handphonenya, lalu menekan-nekan beberapa tombol di sana, sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara dari video yang direkamnya dengan handphonenya kemarin...

"Jreeng..."

"...eh?"

Rupanya itu rekaman seseorang yang sedang memainkan gitar akustik senar steel. Kalau itu rekaman orang yang memainkan gitar akustik secara biasa, Kazuma tidak akan bereaksi sama sekali. Tapi potongan lagu yang dimainkan gitar akustik itu ia kenal dengan baik. Lagu yang sangat kecil kemungkinannya bisa dimainkan di gitar akustik. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kazuma pun merebut handphone Ito...

"Pinjam sebentar!"

"...o...oi! Tunggu..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresi wajah kaget seakan tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar dan lihat sekaligus terkagum-kagum tergambar di wajah Kazuma. Di video yang sedang diputar di handphone milik Ito itu, ia bisa melihat seorang pria tua sedang bermain gitar -mengamen- di taman. Jari-jemarinya yang kurus kering menari-nari di fretboard gitar itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, tanpa menyebabkan nada yang dipetiknya fals sekalipun. Singkatnya, orang tua itu menerapkan teknik _shredding_ gitar elektrik di gitar akustiknya untuk memainkan lagu itu. Tanpa sadar, Kazuma pun bergumam...

"...gila! Ini kan... serius nih??"

Dengan santai, Ito menjawab gumaman kekaguman Kazuma barusan...

"Yep! Itu Icarus Dream Fanfare-nya Yngwie Malmsteen."

"...tapi, ini kan gitar akustik??"

Tanaka menimpali...

"Emang! Kamu juga pernah nyoba begini kan di akustik waktu SMP, sampe bolos seminggu?"

Kazuma jadi mengerti alasan kenapa mood mereka jadi sebagus itu. Mereka dan juga dia sendiri punya ketertarikan yang sama dengan musik rock dan metal, sampai-sampai mereka pernah membentuk band waktu SMP. Kazuma sendiri juga seorang gitaris. Ia tidak punya gitar elektriknya sendiri -sehingga harus selalu pinjam Ito atau pakai yang ada waktu di panggung dulu-. Ia cuma punya gitar akustik steel di apartemennya. Lagu Yngwie barusan pernah membuatnya frustasi karena memang sulit dimainkan di gitar akustik. Fret-fret atas gitar akustik sulit ditekan saking sempitnya, apalagi fretnya paling banyak cuma ada 18. Normalnya, memainkan gaya shredding di gitar akustik memang sangat sulit, kecuali tangga nadanya cukup rendah untuk tidak memainkan fret-fret atas. Tapi orang tua itu sanggup memainkannya dengan mudah di gitarnya tanpa fals, walaupun harus menyesuaikan tangga nadanya beberapa _semitone_ ke bawah dan menyesuaikan beberapa _lick_ lagu itu. Tidak cuma itu, ia bahkan bisa melakukan teknik bending dengan mudah di fret atas. Lagu milik Yngwie itu pun jadi beda rasanya. Tentunya lagu dari video barusan sangat berarti bagi Kazuma.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kazuma pun mengubah pikirannya...

"Ya sudah! Hari ini saja aku ambil resiko kecapekan! Sekarang masih ada kan orangnya?"

"Ada lah, makanya kita ngajak kamu!"

"Oke! Berangkat!!"

...dan mood Kazuma pun langsung membaik drastis seperti ketiga sahabatnya. Dengan riang ia pun berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan mereka, menuju taman kota...

**********

* * *

_Taman Kota, pukul 03.55_

Setiap hari, taman yang paling luas di kota ini selalu penuh orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya. Letaknya yang strategis membuat banyak orang harus lewat sini saat pergi/pulang kerja, belanja di distrik pertokoan, atau sekolah/kuliah. Apalagi saat sore, dimana banyak siswa SMP/SMU yang baru pulang sekolah yang suka mampir sejenak di taman ini untuk melepas lelah sambil bercanda ria dengan temannya, juga beberapa pekerja kantoran dan eksekutif muda yang memanfaatkannya untuk hal serupa. Musisi jalanan juga banyak yang memanfaaatkan taman ini untuk mempromosikan lagunya, mencari sesuap nasi, atau sekadar menghabiskan waktu. Misalnya pria tua yang sedang bermain gitar akustik -yang dihubungkan dengan sepul/pickup kecil yang terhubung ke ampli karaoke kecil di depannya- sambil duduk di sebuah kursi taman ini...

"Jreeeng... jreng jrang... jreeeng..."

Pemusik tua itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang terekam dalam video yang diputar di handphone Ito. Pemilik handphone itu, bersama Kazuma, Kintaro, dan Tanaka, saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya, menikmati alunan nada-nada yang dimainkannya. Saat ini, pemusik tua itu sedang memainkan lagu bernuansa sendu di gitarnya, setelah sejam sebelumnya memainkan lagu-lagu bertempo cepat. Pemusik itu memainkan gitarnya dengan lembut, bahkan waktu ia memainkan lagu-lagu bertempo cepat sebelumnya, membuat suara yang dihasilkan gitarnya cenderung konsisten dan tidak fals. Teknik yang terasah dalam waktu lama, dan tidak mudah untuk menguasainya. Wajar kalau orang-orang di situ pun mengerumuninya sekarang...

"Jreeeng... tring trang... trang... jreeeeeng..."

"...plok!plok!plok!plok!plok!"

Penonton pun memberikan aplaus begitu pemusik tua itu menyelesaikan lagunya barusan. Berikutnya, ia mengumumkan lagu terakhirnya untuk hari ini...

"Yang terakhir, lagu pop pendek yang sempat terkenal beberapa tahun ke belakang, _Taisetsu na Takaramono_. Kali ini, saya akan menyanyikannya juga, maaf ya kalau suara saya jelek...!"

"Jreeeng... jreng jrang... jreeeng..."

Pemusik tua itu mulai memainkan gitarnya lagi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pemusik itu pun mulai menyanyikan lagunya...

_Nemurenai yozora miageru to_

_Mikazuki dake ga mite ita_

_"Umaku iku yo" Sou iwarete_

_Sukoshi dake raku ni natta_

_Ato dore kurai_

_Jitabata shite reba_

_Yume ga mata mireru no?_

_Itsu demo ashita wa tooku miete_

_Nakitaku naru keredo_

_Taisetsu no takaramono ga_

_Matte iru kamo shirenai._

...suara pemusik tua itu memang bukan suara penyanyi profesional, tapi entah kenapa sangat cocok untuk menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Ia menyanyikannya dengan santai, tanpa fals, tanpa membuat tempo permainan gitarnya berantakan. Begitu bait terakhir lagunya selesai, ia langsung mengisinya dengan solo gitar dengan melodi lagu tersebut dari awal dengan gaya blues, memperpanjang lagu yang seharusnya sudah berakhir di situ. Walaupun begitu, penonton seperti tidak keberatan. Semua menikmati permainan solo blues pemusik tua itu, dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah.....

"...plok!plok!plok!plok!plok!"

Setelahnya, pemusik itu kembali menyanyikan bait terakhir lagu itu...

_Itsu demo ashita wa tooku miete_

_Nakitaku naru keredo_

_Taisetsu no takaramono ga_

_Matte iru kamo shirenai..._

_Matte iru kamo shirenai..._

_Matte iru kamo shirenai..._

"...Jraaaang!!"

"...yak! Hari ini cukup sampai di sini! Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan saya bermain! Saya permisi dulu!"

"...plok!plok!plok!plok!plok!"

...dan live show taman pemusik tua itu pun berakhir tepat pukul 04.00 sore. Orang-orang yang menontonnya pun kembali memberikan aplaus begitu pemusik tua itu pamit untuk pulang, tak terkecuali Kazuma dan kawan-kawannya. Ekspresi puas tergambar di wajah masing-masing, terutama Kazuma. Jangankan menyesal -karena ia jadi tidak sempat beristirahat-, ia malah bersyukur bisa mampir di tempat ini. Banyak pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran Kazuma selama bertahun-tahun yang terjawab setelah menonton pertunjukan pemusik tua tadi.

Kazuma dan kawan-kawannya pun melangkah ke arah pusat taman, sebelum pergi ke arah ujung lain untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sambil melangkah, mereka membicarakan pemusik tua yang mereka tonton tadi. Kazuma mengungkapkan kekagumannya terhadap pemusik tua itu...

"Keren juga kakek itu! Shredding pake akustik tapi nggak pake fals. Lagunya Yngwie pula! Yang terakhir malah pake blues. Kalau mau, dia bisa masuk TV tuh!"

"Nah, apa kubilang, nggak nyesel kan ikut kita-kita?"

...Kintaro menanggapi Kazuma dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan, membuat Kazuma menghela nafas dan mengakuinya...

"Iya deh, kalian menang. Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kalian dapat video itu?"

"Anak kelasku yang ambil kemarin. Pak tua itu main di situ sejak minggu lalu, tiap hari senin sampai rabu. Mainnya selalu dari jam tigaan sampai jam lima."

"Oh, begitu. Kok hari ini cepet amat selesainya?"

Ito menjawab pertanyaan Kazuma...

"Mungkin karena main lebih awal. Soalnya kita sampai sini jam tiga kurang kan? Tapi dia udah main dan mulai ada yang nonton

"

"...Hmm... masuk akal sih..."

...dan mereka pun terus berjalan sambil ngobrol dengan topik yang berkisar soal pemusik tadi, pelajaran sekolah, guru kelas masing-masing yang absen, sampai pengumuman hasil ujian mid semester yang baru keluar besok...

Tanaka mengeluh soal sulitnya ujian Bahasa Inggris bulan lalu...

"...sebenernya apa sih bedanya huruf 'L' dan 'R'? Kalau nggak hapal kata yang pakai dua huruf itu, pasti deh ada yang salah! Ogawa-sensei sih enak, keturunan bule! Buat dia sih gampang, buat kita?"

...Tanaka mengeluhkan itu sambil menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memperagakan kedua bentuk huruf romawi itu. Keluhan standar siswa sekolah Jepang, mungkin sebagian besar orang Jepang. Orang Jepang pada umumnya memang tidak bisa membedakan lafal huruf romawi 'L' dan 'R', dan karena tidak terbiasa menggunakan huruf Romawi, mereka jadi mengalami kesulitan mempelajari bahasa yang paling banyak digunakan di dunia itu. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan adalah menambah pembendaharaan kata dalam Bahasa Inggris dengan cara menghapalnya...

"Makanya, belajar yang bener! Udah tau gitu malah keasyikan di klub karate! Padahal udah diajak belajar bareng sama Kamijo-sensei juga! Kazuma aja dateng!"

Kintaro menanggapi keluhan Tanaka seolah itu kesalahan Tanaka sendiri, membuat Tanaka menanggapinya balik dengan nada defensif...

"Mau gimana lagi, bentar lagi kan turnamen Inter-High! Semuanya ikut latihan intensif, masak aku harus bolos? Lagian, emang kamu bisa kemarin? Paling nilainya nggak jauh-jauh dari 40an..."

"...geh!"

Jawaban defensif Tanaka tampaknya baru saja menyinggung Kintaro. Ia pun langsung menanggapinya lagi dengan marah...

"Dengar ya! Berkat soal-soal latihan neraka wali kelasnya Kazuma itu, kemarin aku bisa ngisi 80% dari soal yang dikasih! Dihitung berapa kali juga, perkiraanku nilainya bakal lebih dari 60! Seenggaknya latihan neraka kemarin ada hasilnya, daripada latihan intensif klub tapi ujung-ujungnya susah cari lawan di kelas yang sama!"

"...kamu bilang apa barusan?"

"...ups!"

Tanpa sengaja, Kintaro mengungkit-ungkit soal tinggi badan Tanaka secara tidak langsung. Akibat tinggi badannya yang di bawah rata-rata, dan berat badannya yang proporsional mengikuti tinggi badannya, Tanaka harus mengambil kelas 52 Kg untuk nomor _Kumite_ di turnamen, kelas yang jarang "dihuni" karateka SMU jaman sekarang, bahkan untuk perempuan sekalipun. Karenanya, ia jadi selalu bertemu lawan yang itu-itu saja. Dan hampir semua lawan di kelasnya selalu lebih kuat darinya. Akibatnya, dalam tiga turnamen sebelumnya, ia selalu tersisih di pertarungan keduanya. Kali ini, ia terancam tidak bisa ikut turnamen karena Akatsuki tidak akan mengikuti kelas 52 Kg lagi, kecuali ia mau menambah berat badannya sampai minimal 61 Kg. Pilihan yang sulit baginya, dan cukup membuatnya depresi...

"...maksudmu aku kependekan gitu? Maksudmu aku harus jadi gendut dalam waktu singkat biar bisa ikut turnamen???"

Tanaka mulai mengepalkan tinjunya, membuat Kintaro mulai ketakutan, sekaligus menyesal karena kelepasan mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup berbahaya...

"...bu...bukan gitu! ...ee...gimana ya... kan masih ada nomor _Kata_. Yang ikut latihan intensif cuma yang ikut kumite kan?"

"Ngaco! Ikut semua tau! Dikira Kata gampang apa? Lagian, aku nggak suka nomor itu!"

"...eh... anu... hahahahaha...."

Kintaro kehabisan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Tanaka. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras dari wajahnya. Kejadian tadi pagi bisa terulang lagi. Ia melirik ke arah Kazuma, namun...

"Mau ngulang yang tadi pagi? Silahkan. Tapi kamu bakal kubikin absen sekolah sebulan. Mau???"

"..hi...HIIIEEE!!!"

Kazuma menolak dijadikan tameng lagi seperti tadi pagi. Tanaka yang juga melihat ke arah Kazuma juga ikut menghentikan niatnya. Lebam yang masih ada di mata kanan Kazuma mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati. Menyadari situasi yang jadi kurang baik, Ito mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengembalikan topik pembicaraan kembali ke pengumuman nilai mid-semester...

"...eh...Kazuma! Kalau kamu gimana? Udah ada bayangan nilai?"

...keputusan yang salah. Mood Kazuma malah jadi memburuk...

"...bah! Kayak nggak tahu aja! Bisa dapat rata-rata 55 aja udah syukur deh!"

"...ergh! Tapi nilai seni musik sama olahraga bisa nutupin kan? Belum termasuk pelajaran-pelajaran sosial, sejarah, sama Bahasa Jepang..."

"Iya bener! Tapi masih ada Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, plus Biologi! Kemarin waktu latihan neraka juga yang paling beres cuma Matematika doang, itu juga cuma dapet 55! Kalau yang lain masih dapet dibawah 40, bisa-bisa aku nggak naik kelas!"

...dan Kazuma yang tadi sempat bagus moodnya jadi tertunduk lesu. Ketiga kawannya pun menepuk punggungnya untuk memberinya semangat...

"Masih ada ujian akhir semester. Masih bisa dikejar kok!"

"_Bisa dapat rata-rata 55 udah syukur_...bah! Jangan lupa, waktu latihan neraka kamu dapat diatas 40 semua buat yang susah-susah. Tinggal ditambahin aja sama yang kamu kuasain, cukup lah!"

"Bisa kok! Pasti bisa! Kalau bisa masuk Akatsuki berarti kamu lumayan pinter kan? Jangan patah semangat!"

Kazuma cuma tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya teman-temannya sudah berhasil mengembalikan sedikit moodnya.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di pusat taman. Dari sini, Kazuma dan Kintaro akan mengambil jalan ke arah barat, sementara Tanaka dan Ito akan belok ke arah timur. Kintaro pun pamit ke Tanaka dan Ito...

"Yak, sampai ketemu besok ya!"

"Oke! Sampai ketemu besok!"

...dan mereka pun bertolak ke arah pulang masing-masing. Namun, belum sempat mereka melangkah, tiba-tiba terdengar ribut-ribut dari arah utama taman yang menghentikan langkah mereka...

"...HIIIII!!!!"

"MONSTER!!!"

"LARI!!!! LARIIII!!!!"

Terlihat orang-orang yang berlarian dari arah sumber suara. Mereka seperti ketakutan oleh sesuatu. Mendengar itu, empat sekawan yang seharusnya berpisah di situ cuma saling pandang dengan ekspresi bingung, dan saling menanyakan hal yang sama...

"...monster?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah suara yang mirip erangan binatang buas terdengar dari arah asal orang-orang yang berlarian tadi, disusul jeritan-jeritan kesakitan beberapa orang...

"GRRRRAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!"

"GYAAAAA!!!!!"

"AAARGHHH!!!"

"GHUHEEEKKKK!!!"

...dan sesosok makhluk aneh -kemungkinan yang dimaksud sebagai "monster" oleh orang-orang yang sedang berlarian itu- pun terlihat oleh mereka di kejauhan. Makhluk itu sangat besar, kira-kira tingginya minimal 190cm. Hidungnya seperti hidung babi hutan, dengan sepasang taring panjang yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi bulu berwarna kemerahan. Rambut di kepala makhluk itu juga berwarna kemerahan, membentuk model rambut_ mohawk_. Di dadanya, terpasang baju besi, entah kalau itu bagian tubuhnya juga. Di bahunya masing-masing tumbuh tanduk raksasa yang menyerupai taring babi hutan. Di pinggangnya ada sabuk aneh dengan kepala sabuk yang berbentuk _Ouroboros_ -ular yang menggigit ekornya sendiri-. Sekilas, monster ini seperti babi hutan yang mengambil wujud manusia. Di sekitarnya, bergelimpangan mayat orang-orang yang sial karena tidak sempat lari darinya, dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Jarak makhluk itu cuma 70 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Makhluk itu menoleh ke arah mereka, dan memandangi mereka dengan tatapan buas. Akhirnya, empat sekawan itu pun mulai mengerti kalau saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam situasi yang membahayakan nyawa mereka...

"...ja...jangan-jangan...undead!!"

...secara bersamaan, Kazuma, Ito, dan Kintaro menggumamkan kalimat yang sama. Mereka teringat soal musuh utama yang pernah dilawan oleh Kamen Rider. Siapapun yang pernah membaca novel "Legend of Kamen Riders" pasti akan membayangkan hal yang sama kalau mereka mengalami situasi seperti ini. Walaupun begitu, Kintaro yakin, semua undead sudah tersegel, sesuai dengan ending dalam novel itu...

"...ya...yang bener aja!!! Jadi mereka beneran lepas lagi???"

"Sekarang bukan waktunya debatin itu! Lari!! SEMUANYA LARI!!!!"

"...HIIIIII!!!!!"

...dan keempat sekawan itu pun segera mengambil langkah seribu ke arah timur -arah pulang Tanaka dan Ito- bersamaan. Tanaka memprotes Kintaro dan Kazuma yang mengikutinya...

"NGAPAIN KALIAN IKUTAN KE SINI??? KALIAN KAN MUSTINYA KE ARAH SEBALIKNYA!!!"

"Mana kutahu? Emang bisa mikir kalo lagi situasi kejepit kayak gini hah???"

"UDAH DEH NGGAK USAH BERANTEM!! YANG PENTING CARI SELAMAT DULU!!! MASIH MAU HIDUP NGGAK???"

...dan bentakan Kazuma barusan membuat Kintaro dan Tanaka mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka yang tidak perlu. Mereka harus memprioritaskan tenaga mereka untuk lari sejauh mungkin dari taman. Sementara itu...

"GRRAAAAARRR!!!!!!"

"AAARGGGGHHHH!!!"

"GUAAKH!!!

Makhluk itu sudah melewati pusat taman dan berbelok ke arah empat sekawan itu berlari, merangsek ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan lari atlet sambil menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya dengan serudukannya. Cukup cepat sampai membuat Kintaro berteriak ketakutan begitu menyadarinya...

"...HIIIII!!! DIA KE SINI!!!! LARINYA KENCENG AMAT!!!"

"NGAPAIN NENGOK BELAKANG SEGALA??? NGGAK USAH DIPIKIRIN!!! POKOKNYA LARI!!!"

"...KYAAA!!!"

"...eh?"

...saat berlari, Tanaka terpeleset sebuah map plastik -kemungkinan milik orang yang lari sebelumnya dan terjatuh waktu berlari-. Posisi Tanaka dan teman-temannya sekarang jadi terpaut 10 meter. Sementara itu, makhluk itu sudah mempersempit jaraknya dengan Tanaka. Tinggal 50 meter lagi, dan Tanaka bakal jadi salah satu korbannya...

"...ga...gawat!!! RIKAAA!!!!!!"

"...o...oi!!! Kintama!!! Tunggu dulu!!!"

Mengetahui Tanaka dalam bahaya, tanpa sadar Kintaro jadi melupakan rasa takutnya, dan bereaksi di luar akalnya -ia bahkan memanggil nama kecil Tanaka tanpa sadar, sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan-. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah Tanaka untuk membantunya berdiri. Melihat itu, Kazuma dan Ito jadi terpaksa mengikutinya...

"...bah!! Apa boleh buat!!"

Sesampainya di depan Tanaka, mereka bertiga langsung membantunya berdiri dan berniat membawanya lari bersama mereka. Namun, mahkluk itu sudah ada persis di belakang Tanaka. Mereka tidak akan sempat lari...

"...sial...tidak sempat!!! Rika, maafkan aku..."

"...eh? Tu...tunggu... Togawa... ngapain kamu???"

...mengetahui kalau berlari pun percuma, Kintaro mendekap tubuh Tanaka erat-erat, dan mengarahkan punggungnya sendiri ke arah mahkluk itu. Makhluk itu pun langsung menyeruduk mereka berdua tanpa ampun...

"GRAAAAOOOWWW!!!!"

"DRAAAKKK!!!"

"GHHAAAKHHH!!!"

"KYAAAA!!!!!"

"TANAKA!! KINTAMA!!!"

...menyebabkan mereka terpental ke arah pohon besar dekat situ, menabraknya, dan pingsan di tempat begitu mereka jatuh ke tanah. Kintaro yang menahan tabrakan makhluk itu dan pohon itu -dengan kepalanya- sekaligus tentunya yang paling mengalami akibatnya. Setidaknya, ia tidak sampai terluka parah, dan berhasil melindungi Tanaka -yang pingsan ketakutan dalam dekapannya-. Sementara itu, yang tersisa tinggal Kazuma dan Ito. Mereka sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari mahkluk yang ada di depan mereka sambil menyelamatkan kedua teman mereka...

"...egh, Kazuma, ini gawat. Kamu punya solusi?"

"...hahahaha, entahlah. Aku sih cuma punya ini dari awal..."

"JRAAAKK!!! TRANG!!"

"...eh?"

...Kazuma menarik paksa sebuah pipa baja yang tadinya menempel di sebuah kursi taman di sebelah mereka untuk dijadikan senjata dadakan -sesuatu yang cuma bisa dilakukan orang yang benar-benar punya kekuatan fisik diatas rata-rata, karena besi itu dilas dengan yang lainnya-. Melihat itu, Ito pun memprotesnya...

"...oi! Yang bener aja! Kamu beneran mau lawan monster itu dari depan???"

"Dari awal cuma ini solusi yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku nggak pinter mikir strategi aneh-aneh. Sekarang, kamu lari, bawa mereka jauh-jauh dari sini! Aku mau coba mengulur waktu..."

"...kh!"

...bukannya menurut, Ito malah mengambil pentungan baseball dari besi yang terselip di tasnya -yang ia miliki sebagai anggota klub baseball-, lalu ikut mengambil kuda-kuda, membuat Kazuma kaget sekaligus marah...

"Ngapain kamu?? Aku udah suruh lari kan?? Ini bukan tawuran SMP kaya dulu tahu!! Aku nggak bisa melindungi kalian kalau gini caranya!!!"

"Goblok!! Kalimat itu juga berlaku buat kamu tahu!! Emang ada jaminan kalau kamu bisa lari abis ini? Jangankan lari, kemungkinan makhluk itu bisa menghabisimu dalam sekali serang!! Sekuat apapun, kamu itu cuma manusia biasa, bukan Kamen Rider atau Superman!!"

"...oooh, maksudmu aku bakal mati gitu??"

"Kamu nggak lihat orang-orang yang jadi korban tadi, hah?? Dilihat juga udah jelas kalau dia itu lebih kuat berkali-kali lipat ketimbang kamu!!! Lagian, sori deh, aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa lari sendiri dan ninggalin temen..."

Sementara mereka sedang berdebat, makhluk itu sudah mulai mengambil langkah duluan. Makhluk itu langsung berlari ke arah Kazuma untuk menyeruduknya...

"GRRRRAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!"

"...geh!"

Kazuma berusaha menghindarinya sekuat tenaga dengan cara melompat ke samping kanan, dan tampaknya ia berhasil menghindarinya tipis. Sementara makhluk itu masih terus berlari sampai beberapa meter sebelum bisa mengerem. Tampaknya kalau sudah berlari dengan kecepatan tertingginya, makhluk itu akan mengalami kesulitan mengontrol tubuhnya.

Kazuma menoleh ke arah Ito. Tampaknya ia mengerti maksudnya. Ia bisa menebak, kalau kena serudukannya langsung tanpa siap-siap, dia bisa K.O. dalam sekejap. Menghadapinya dari depan memang bukan ide bagus...

"Apa kubilang? Kalau kamu nggak bisa mikir, biar aku yang bantu mikirin! Lihat barusan? Dia emang persis babi hutan. Sekali ngebut, susah ngerem, juga susah belok. Kali ini kita main matador-matadoran. Kita lari pararel, tapi jangan jauh-jauh. Kalau aku yang dikejar, aku bakal nyoba minggir sebisanya, sementara kamu gebuk dia dari samping atau belakang, begitu juga sebaliknya. Nggak usah mikir bisa ngalahin dia, yang penting kita bikin dia jauh-jauh dari teman-teman kita!"

"...ngomong sih gampang! Emang kamu bisa minggir tepat waktu??"

"Sebelum jadi catcher, aku pernah jadi outfielder! Lagian, gini-gini juga aku masuk top batter di klub! Gampang lah!! Pokoknya, ayo kita mulai sekarang!"

"...apa boleh buat! Aku nggak tanggung ya kalau sampe ada apa-apa!"

Kazuma pun terpaksa menyetujui usulan strategi nekat Ito. Setidaknya ini lebih baik ketimbang menghadapinya langsung dari depan...

"Oke, satu... dua... tiga.. mulai!!!"

...dan mereka berdua pun mulai berlari paralel menjauhi makhluk itu untuk memancing perhatiannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, makhluk itu terpancing, dan lagi-lagi langsung mengincar Kazuma...

"GRRRAAAOORRR!!!!"

"...argh!! Kenapa aku melulu sih yang diincar???"

Kali ini makhluk itu mengganti metode serangannya. Ia tidak sepenuhnya menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menerjang Kazuma. Ia cuma mengacungkan cakarnya yang berlumuran darah korban-korban sebelumnya, dan menyabetkannya ke arah kepala Kazuma. Namun, Kazuma lebih gesit. Lagi-lagi ia bisa menghindarinya tipis, sambil berguling menjauhinya. Sementara itu, Ito sudah bersiap untuk memukul makhluk itu dengan baseball bat-nya ...

"HEEAAA!!!!!"

"TAANGGG!!!!"

"....GRRRRRR!!!!!"

...dan langsung memukulkannya persis di kepala makhluk itu dari belakang sekuat tenaga. Namun, sesuai dugaannya sejak awal, makhluk itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh pukulannya barusan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ito langsung berlari ke arah berlawanan untuk memancingnya. Dan makhluk itu pun terpancing untuk mengejarnya...

"GRRRAAAAARRRR!!!!!"

"...hah! ...hah! ...hah!"

...Ito menggiring makhluk itu ke arah pohon besar lainnya yang ada di situ. Begitu sampai di depan pohon, ia melambatkan sedikit larinya, lalu melompat ke kiri untuk menghindari pengejarnya, persis sebelum makhluk itu bisa menyentuhnya. Akibatnya, makhluk itu pun langsung menabrak pohon itu...

"JDAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!"

"...kretek! ...kretekkk!! ...JRAAAASSS!!!!!"

"BUMMM!!!!"

,..Pohon yang ditabrak makhluk itu langsung tumbang begitu saja. kekuatan makhluk itu bahkan sanggup merobohkan pohon besar itu. Melihat itu, Kazuma dan Ito pun jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tampaknya ide memancing makhluk itu memang tidak bagus. Tapi mereka tidak punya strategi yang lain...

"...oi, Ito. Tampaknya idemu ini emang terlalu riskan..."

"Mendingan mana sama ngelawan dia dari depan?"

"...oke, kamu bener. Sekarang, kamu punya ide lain nggak?"

"...sayangnya nggak!"

Makhluk itu membalikkan badannya ke arah Kazuma dan Ito berada sekarang. Beberapa saat kemudian, makhluk itu pun berlari ke arah mereka...

"GRRRAAARRRR!!!!!"

...dan kembali mengincar Kazuma dengan cakarnya...

"...bah! Kenapa aku melulu sih??? Dagingku keras woi!!! Nggak enak dimakan!!!"

Kazuma kembali menghindari cakar makhluk itu dengan berguling ke kanan sebisanya, dan Ito pun kembali memukulkan batnya ke arah kepala makhluk itu, namun...

"GREBBB!!!"

"...eh?"

"GRRRRR!!!!!!"

...di luar dugaan, makhluk itu menangkap bat Ito tanpa meliriknya sama sekali. Makhluk yang mereka kira cuma bisa menyerang dengan buas itu ternyata bisa melakukan ini...

"...argh!!!"

...Ito berusaha menarik batnya lagi sekuat tenaga, namun tentu saja kekuatan makhluk itu jauh di atasnya. Makhluk itu tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya. Kazuma sadar apa artinya ini: makhluk itu bisa membalas serangan Ito kapan saja! Saat itu juga ia berteriak untuk memperingatkan Ito...

"ITO!!! LEPASIN BATMU!!! LARI!!! BURUAN!!!!"

"GRRRRAAAAAARRRR!!!"

"DUAAKKK!!!!"

"GHAHAAKKK!!!"

...terlambat. Makhluk itu sudah terlanjur bereaksi duluan!! Tanpa ampun, makhluk itu menendang perut Ito kuat-kuat, sampai menerbangkannya ke arah pohon dekat Kintaro dan Tanaka yang pingsan...

"DRAKKK!!!"

"...guh!"

"BRUKKK!!!"

...begitu menabrak pohon itu dan jatuh ke tanah, Ito pun tidak bergerak lagi. Ia langsung pingsan saat itu juga. Sekarang tinggal Kazuma dan makhluk itu, satu lawan satu. Kazuma cuma mengeluh melihat itu...

"...bodoh! Mestinya dari awal kamu lari aja. Emang dari awal cuma aku ya yang bisa lawan makhluk ini..."

Kazuma pun berdiri kembali, lalu menyiapkan pipa besi yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

Kazuma sadar, makhluk itu bukan lawannya. Ketiga temannya dibuat K.O. dalam sekejap. Korban lainnya malah jauh lebih parah, tewas mengenaskan. Kalau sekedar berlari menjauhinya, mungkin ia bisa mencobanya. Tapi ia tidak mau meninggalkan ketiga temannya. Walaupun kadang mereka menyebalkan baginya -terutama Kintaro-, cuma tiga orang itu teman yang dikenalnya dengan baik sejak SMP. Ia banyak berhutang budi pada mereka. Andai bukan teman baiknya sekalipun, ia juga pasti tidak akan membiarkan mereka mati begitu saja. Dari dulu, Kazuma memang tidak bisa diam melihat orang yang sedang kesulitan...

"GRRRRRR!!!!"

"...YOSH!! IKUZE!!!! HEEAAAEEE!!!!!"

...dan Kazuma langsung berlari menerjang ke arah makhluk itu sambil mengayunkan pipa besinya...

**********

* * *

"...hah! ...hah! ...hah!"

"GRRRRRR!!!!"

"HEEEAAAEEE!!!!"

"TAAANGGG!!!"

"GRRRRAAAARRR!!!"

"BAAAKKK!!!"

"GEH!!!"

...saat ini, Kazuma masih melakukan pertarungan berat sebelah melawan makhluk aneh yang mirip babi hutan itu. Tubuhnya penuh luka, terutama kepalanya yang terus-terusan mengucurkan darah, akibat bantingan makhluk itu sebelumnya. Untungnya tidak ada tulangnya yang sampai patah. Namun, Kazuma sama sekali tidak berniat menyerah begitu saja. Selama ia masih bisa berdiri, ia yakin bisa mengalihkan tempat mereka bertarung sekarang menjauhi tempat teman-temannya pingsan. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia saja. Makhluk itu ternyata bisa mengontrol pertarungan sesuai kehendaknya, bahkan bisa mengatur arah lari Kazuma. Akibatnya, tempat mereka bertarung masih seputar daerah yang sama, di dekat teman-teman Kazuma yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Tampaknya makhluk ini lebih dari sekedar binatang buas. Begitu menemukan lawan yang bisa "menemaninya" lebih lama, makhluk itu akan terus mempermainkan lawannya.

Kazuma tersenyum sendiri sambil mengingat-ingat kata-kata Ito sebelumnya...

_Goblok!! Kalimat itu juga berlaku buat kamu tahu!! Emang ada jaminan kalau kamu bisa lari abis ini? Jangankan lari, kemungkinan makhluk itu bisa menghabisimu dalam sekali serang!! Sekuat apapun, kamu itu cuma manusia biasa, bukan Kamen Rider atau Superman!!_

"Hahahaha! Siapa bilang! Lihat Ito, makhluk itu sudah menghajarku berkali-kali, tapi aku masih bisa berdiri! Aku memang bukan Superman atau Kamen Rider, tapi aku ini tetap Kazuma Ichinose! JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU!!!! HEEAAAEEE!!!!"

...Kazuma kembali menerjang ke arah makhluk itu sambil mengayunkan pipa besinya. Namun, makhluk itu menangkap pipa besinya sebelum bisa menyentuhnya, kemudian meraih leher Kazuma dengan lengan satunya, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi...

"...gah! Cuma segini...kemampuanmu...hah??? Pa...yah!"

Kazuma malah menatap tajam makhluk yang mencekik lehernya itu sambil memprovokasinya. Makhluk itu cuma meresponnya dengan melempar Kazuma ke tanah...

"BRUKKK!!!"

"...gah!!"

...namun, Kazuma masih belum mau menyerah. Ia kembali berdiri dengan susah payah, sambil tetap menggenggam pipa besinya. Namun ia sadar, kali ini ia sudah mencapai batas ketahanan tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menyerang. Kali ini, ia diam saja di tempat. Ia cuma bisa bertahan sekarang.

Kazuma bergumam sendiri...

"Takagi-sensei, tampaknya sampah sepertiku memang tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali berkelahi. Tapi, kali ini setidaknya aku menggunakan kekuatanku di saat yang tepat. Faktanya, lawanku jauh lebih kuat, kemungkinan aku akan mati di sini. Maafkan aku, sensei. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti..."

...rupanya Kazuma tahu, kalau saat ini bisa jadi saat terakhirnya hidup di dunia. Namun, entah kenapa, matanya masih belum mati. Sambil menyilangkan pipa besinya di depan wajahnya, ia berteriak ke arah makhluk di depannya...

"SINI KAU BABI SIALAN!!! AKU MASIH BELUM MATI!!! KENAPA?? KAU TAKUT, HAH???"

"...GRRRRRR!!!!"

Makhluk itu cuma menanggapinya dengan geraman kecil, lalu mulai pasang kuda-kuda untuk menyeruduk Kazuma. Ia kembali melakukan itu setelah sebelumnya hanya melakukan serangan-serangan kecil saja untuk melawan Kazuma. Rupanya ia juga sudah mengerti kalau Kazuma sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi...

Kazuma sudah menyiapkan hatinya. Ia pun langsung pasang kuda-kuda supaya bisa bersiap menghindar kalau makhluk itu datang ke arahnya, walaupun ia tahu dengan keadaan tubuhnya sekarang itu sulit dilakukan.

Sementara itu, makhluk itu sudah berlari ke arahnya. [i]Dia datang[/i], batin Kazuma. Ia pun segera bersiap menyambutnya...

"GRRRAAAAAAARRRR!!!"

...namun, belum beberapa detik sejak makhluk itu menerjang ke arahnya, terdengar suara perempuan muda dari arah kirinya, disusul sebuah suara rekaman digital dan suara dentingan berlian...

"HENSHIN!!!"

_**" TURN UP! "**_

"CLIIING!!!!"

"HAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"...eh?"

...dan tiba-tiba saja sesosok tubuh berwarna merah melompat ke arah makhluk itu, membuatnya terguling bersama sosok berwarna merah itu. Sosok berwarna merah itu pun langsung bergumul dengan makhluk itu, lalu menghujani makhluk itu dengan tinjunya, dan semua pukulannya jauh lebih berefek daripada pukulan pipa besi Kazuma.

Kazuma melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna merah crimson yang melapisi sekujur tubuhnya. Di dadanya terpasang armor baja. Punggung tangan, bahu, lutut, betis, serta sepatunya juga ditutupi beberapa lembar lempengan baja. Di sebelah kanan pinggangnya tergantung sepucuk pistol besar berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya. Ia juga mengenakan helm bermotif kumbang itu juga, ingatan soal percakapannya dengan Ito pagi ini langsung terbayang di kepalanya...

_Eh, ngomong-ngomong, udah dengar gosip ini belum? Katanya ada Kamen Rider di sini kemarin..._

_...Kalau sekujur tubuhnya berwarna merah, cuma Garren kan?_

ia pun segera mengenali sosok itu...

"...Kamen Rider...Garren??"

...rupanya benar. Sosok merah itu memang Kamen Rider Garren. Namun, Kazuma langsung menyadari ada yang berbeda dengannya...

"...ce...cewek????"

...rupanya, Garren yang dilihatnya sekarang berbeda dengan yang dideskripsikan di novel yang ia baca. Tinggi badannya yang seharusnya nyaris 200cm -diukur dari ujung ornamen berbentuk tanduk kumbang rusa di kepalanya sampai ujung kakinya- sekarang seperti menyusut 20 cm. Artinya, tinggi badan wujud aslinya kira-kira sama dengan tinggi badan Kazuma. Bentuk tubuhnya juga jauh lebih feminin, terlihat dari pinggulnya dan bentuk chestplate armor yang melapisi dadanya. Gerakannya juga berbeda. Kalau yang ia tahu Garren cenderung kaku dan penuh perhitungan saat bertarung, Garren di depannya jauh lebih berani menyerang. Singkatnya, ia sadar, Garren di depannya berbeda dengan yang di novel. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli apakah deskripsi di novel salah atau Garren di depannya adalah Garren yang baru, yang pasti ia seorang wanita...

"GRAAAOORRRRR!!!!!"

"...KAH!!!"

...Sementara itu, pertarungan antara Garren melawan makhluk itu masih terus berlanjut. Makhluk tadi melempar Garren jauh-jauh cuma dengan tenaganya saja. Garren bersalto sekali di udara, lalu mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Kazuma yang melihat itu jadi terkejut dibuatnya. Cara Garren bersalto dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya itu serasa De Javu buatnya...

"...cara salto dan mendarat ini... rasanya

aku pernah lihat... di mana ya?"

Makhluk itu tahu-tahu saja sudah ada di depan Garren yang baru mendarat tadi, dan kembali menyeruduknya...

"GRRRRAAAAAARRRRR!!!"

"...KYAH!!!"

...dan membuat Garren terpental sampai menabrak sebuah pohon di situ, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Makhluk itu tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia kembali menerjang ke arah Garren yang masih belum berdiri, namun...

"...kh!"

"GRAAAOORRRRR!!!!!"

"JDAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!"

"...kretek! ...kretekkk!! ...JRAAAASSS!!!!!"

"BUMMM!!!!"

...sebelum makhluk itu bisa menyentuhnya, Garren sudah lebih dulu berguling ke kiri, membuat makhluk itu kembali menabrak sebuah pohon sampai tumbang...

"...cih! Apa boleh buat!"

Mengetahui kalau lawannya tidak bisa ditaklukkan hanya dengan tangan kosong saja, Garren mencabut pistolnya, lalu menembakkannya ke arah perut makhluk itu -yang tidak terlindungi armornya-...

"JDAR! JDAR! JDAR!"

"RRRAAAARGGHHHH!!!"

...karena makhluk itu baru saja menyeruduk pohon sampai rubuh dan belum mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya, tembakan-tembakan Garren barusan jadi lumayan berefek untuknya, sampai ia terlontar ke belakang sejauh beberapa meter.

Garren tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia berdiri, kemudian menarik sesuatu dari pistolnya, yang membentuk sebuah kipas dari kaca. Di dalam kipas itu, terlihat berlembar-lembar kartu yang dilindungi wadah kaca yang membentuk kipas itu. Garren menarik dua lembar kartu dari situ. Yang satu bergambar armadillo berkulit besi, yang satu lagi bergambar burung pelatuk yang memiliki magasin senjata api di pangkal paruhnya. Kemudian, Garren menggesekkan kartu-kartu tersebut ke ujung pistolnya...

" **Bullet , Rapid "**

" **RAPID SHOT! "**

Kartu-kartu itu berubah menjadi layar proyeksi kecil berwarna merah bergambar lambang kartu masing-masing, kemudian terserap ke dalam pistol Garren.

....sementara itu, makhluk itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia berdiri, kemudian kembali merangsek ke arah Garren. Namun, belum berapa lama ia berlari, Garren sudah lebih dulu mengacungkan pistolnya ke arahnya, dan langsung menembakkan pistol yang baru saja diberi power-up kartu-kartu tadi, dengan firing-rate 4x lipat...

"BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!BLAR!!"

"GRRRAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

...semua peluru Garren mengenai makhluk itu, tepat di kepalanya, membuatnya kembali terlontar jauh-jauh ke belakang. Namun, makhluk itu belum mau menyerah. Ia berdiri lagi, dengan susah payah. Rupanya serangan Garren barusan sudah menguras sebagian besar kekuatannya...

"...ck! Keras kepala!!"

Garren terlihat kesal melihat makhluk yang tidak mau menyerah itu. Ia kembali mencabut selembar kartu dari pistolnya, kali ini bergambar paus berkepala baja, lalu menggesekkannya di pucuk pistolnya...

" **Drop "**

Kartu itu kembali berubah menjadi layar proyeksi merah -kali ini bergambar paus berkepala baja, sesuai gambar di kartunya-, dan terserap ke dada Garren. Setelahnya, Garren meletakkan pistolnya di pinggangnya kembali, lalu mengepalkan tinju kirinya ke arah kanan badannya sambil mengambil kuda-kuda sebentar...

"haaaaaah!"

...melompat ke udara, bersalto sekali di udara, kemudian melesakkan _overhead drop kick_ ke kepala makhluk itu...

"HAAAAAA!!!!!"

"DRAAAAKKK!!!!"

"GRREEAAAAA!!!!!!"

...membuat makhluk itu terlontar lagi ke belakang jauh-jauh, lalu meledak di tempatnya mendarat...

"GLAAAARRRRR!!!!!!"

"...gah!!!"

...ledakan itu cukup menyilaukan mata Kazuma. Tapi lebih dari itu, akhirnya ia mengingat semuanya. Tiga tahun lalu, ia pernah berkelahi dengan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya, dan gadis itu memiliki teknik dan gaya bertarung yang sama dengan rider di depannya. Terutama overhead drop kick yang barusan dilakukan Garren. Jurus itu sama persis dengan jurus yang pernah membuatnya bertekuk-lutut sebelum pingsan, di pertarungan yang sama. Jurus itu pula yang ia anggap sebagai jurus terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Ia pun tak ragu lagi, identitas asli Garren adalah gadis yang jadi cinta pertamanya itu. Ia pun segera menarik kata-katanya soal siswa SMU yang tidak bisa jadi rider...

"...rupanya... kamu ya!"

Tanpa sadar, Kazuma pun menghampiri Garren, yang saat ini sedang menghampiri tempat ledakan makhluk itu.

Garren sudah sampai di depan tempat makhluk itu meledak. Di situ, terbaring makhluk yang dari tadi mengacau di taman ini, tak berdaya. Tubuhnya masih utuh, namun itu tidak menghilangkan fakta kalau makhluk itu sudah kalah. Lapisan luar kepala sabuk ouroborosnya terbuka, memperlihatkan angka 4 berwarna hitam. Garren mengambil selembar kartu bergambar ruang kosong dengan lilitan rantai yang seakan mencengkeram ruang kosong itu dari pistolnya, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah makhluk itu. Begitu menancap di tubuh makhluk itu, kartu itu pun menyerap tubuh undead itu sampai habis tak bersisa, lalu terbang kembali ke tangan Garren. Kartu bergambar ruang kosong tadi sudah berganti menjadi kartu bergambar babi hutan, lambang makhluk itu.

Sementara itu, Kazuma yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya masih menghampiri Garren. Menyadari itu, Garren menoleh ke arahnya, membuat langkah Kazuma terhenti. Dari jarak sekitar sepuluh meter-an itu, Garren dan Kazuma cuma saling pandang untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Kazuma tersenyum, dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat...

"...terima kasih... bidadari...ku..."

...dan jatuh pingsan, dengan perasaan lega...


End file.
